La Sixième Sentinelle
by Sln
Summary: Je te mets une raclée où tu veux, quand tu veux! Masque de Mort n'aurait pas dû la provoquer. Maintenant, il sait.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf Aramante et les armures divines de Merlin et Nanna.

**Note :** « La Sixième Sentinelle » est ma première fic sur Saint Seiya, donc je compte sur de potentiels lecteurs pour me dire si le début est bien ou pas, et si ça vaut la peine que je la continue. Ensuite, je n'ai pas eu la joie de voir les épisodes de Saint Seiya, ni de lire les mangas, donc je vous prie de pardonner certains écarts fait aux personnages et à l'histoire. Quant à Perséphone, Hadès étant mort, elle reste tout de même la reine des Enfers. Avant de vous laisser lire en paix, quelques petites précisions :

_Merlin_ : dans la mythologie celte, c'est le plus célèbre des enchanteurs. Né d'une vierge et du diable, Merlin parle dès sa naissance afin d'éviter d'être sacrifié. Il a le don de lire dans les pensées, de se métamorphoser en tout et n'importe quoi, ainsi que de prédire l'avenir.

_Nanna _: dans la mythologie mésopotamienne, c'est le Dieu-Lune que les Babyloniens nommaient Sin.

_Camulos:_ Dieu celte de la guerre.

_Cythraul:_ personnification du Mal chez les Celtes.

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

* * *

La Sixième Sentinelle

xo§ox§xo§ox

_**Chapitre 1**_

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, et la lune éclairait maintenant les maisons du Zodiaque. Leurs habitants y dormaient tranquillement, se remettant lentement mais sûrement des blessures récoltées lors de la guerre contre Hadès, deux mois plus tôt. Maintenant qu'Hadès avait disparu et que la paix était revenue sur le Sanctuaire, les combattants et leur déesse prenaient un repos bien mérité. Ainsi donc, chevaliers d'or, d'argent, de bronze, Grand Pope et déesse dormaient tranquillement, lorsque le vent de la mer apporta à leurs oreilles, les échos d'un chant.

- "Dormez sans craintes chevaliers victorieux,

Je veille sur votre sommeil.

Vous risquez d'entendre ma voix encore quelques fois,

Mais je ne vous veux aucun mal,

Juste comprendre pourquoi.

Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus et pas lui ?

Lui qui est parti pour combattre à vos côtés,

Il n'est jamais ressorti des Enfers.

Je veux savoir pourquoi l'homme que j'aimais m'a quitté,

Faites-moi confiance, je saurai.

Le jour ne va pas tarder,

Et je vais retourner à mon antre.

Mais chaque nuit vous entendrez ma voix chanter,

Et pleurer sur ce drame.

Jusqu'à ce que je le décide,

Vous ne ferez que m'entendre sans jamais me voir.

Dormez sans craintes chevaliers victorieux,

Car je veille sur votre sommeil."

La voix s'éteignit tandis que l'astre du jour apparaissait.

xoxoxo

Le chevalier du Scorpion se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu une voix alors qu'il dormait. Elle était douce, vibrante, mais triste. Etrangement, il ne s'était pas entièrement réveillé. Il avait juste été bercé par la voix. Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, le chevalier d'or se dit qu'il avait rêvé, et que son subconscient lui jouait des tours. Alors il n'en parla pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, deux jours plus tard, d'entendre Mu, Camus et Aphrodite en discuter.

- Ca fait deux jours que je ne dors pas, disait Aphrodite. Cette voix m'obsède. Dès que je l'entends, je sors de mon temple et je cherche d'où elle vient, mais rien à faire ! Je ne trouve pas.

- Maintenant que tu en parles, dit Camus, il m'a semblé voir une silhouette déambuler près des temples.

- Alors je n'avais pas rêvé, intervint Mu. J'ai aussi vu une ombre près des temples, mais je n'ai pas réussi à voir si c'était un homme ou une femme.

- D'après la voix, je dirais une femme, fit Camus.

Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion, n'en écouta pas plus, et retourna à son temple.

"_Cette nuit, j'essaierai de suivre l'inconnu qui chante. Il faut que je sache qui il ou elle est !"_ Mais la nuit venue, lorsque le vent du large porta aux chevaliers la douce voix, Milo eut beau chercher, il ne vit personne.

xoxoxo

Une semaine passa, et le Sanctuaire au complet se demandait qui était la personne qui "hantait" son domaine. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que les chevaliers d'Athéna rencontrèrent cette personne.

La nuit venait de tomber, et la voix avait repris sa complainte, quand brusquement, au beau milieu d'un couplet, elle se tut. Les chevaliers d'or se réveillèrent totalement à cause du silence, chacun s'étant habitué à la voix. Ils sortirent tous devant leurs temples, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion soudaine de cosmos dans le palais du Pope les alarme.

Mais allons plutôt voir du côté de notre mystérieux chanteur. Cela faisait maintenant onze nuits que l'inconnu chantait, et cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception. Il était au milieu d'un couplet, lorsqu'il avait vu une ombre traverser un jardin et entrer dans le palais du Pope par une fenêtre basse. Se taisant brusquement, l'inconnu se lança à la poursuite de l'ombre, assailli par un mauvais pressentiment.

Il entra dans le palais par la même fenêtre que sa proie, et se guida grâce à l'infime trace de cosmos que dégageait l'ombre. L'inconnu s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre du Grand Pope, et entra silencieusement, son instinct l'avertissant d'un danger. L'ombre était là, penchée au dessus du Pope endormi, un poignard à la main, aveugle au reste du monde.

Sans réfléchir, l'inconnu bondit sur la silhouette. Il attrapa la main armée, et envoya son autre poing s'écraser sur le visage de l'assassin. L'ombre, qui s'avéra être un homme, lâcha le poignard qui tomba silencieusement sur un tapis épais, et recula sous le choc. L'inconnu, en position de combat, fit exploser sa cosmo énergie, à la fois pour réveiller le Pope, et pour avertir les chevaliers.

Le Pope se redressa brusquement dans son lit, et au même moment, se voyant découvert, l'assassin s'enfuit, l'inconnu sur les talons. L'homme et son poursuivant se retrouvèrent devant le palais, à l'instant même où les chevaliers d'or arrivaient. Piégé, l'assassin changea de direction, mais les chevaliers d'or les avaient déjà encerclé, lui et l'inconnu.

- Laissez-le moi, gronda celui-ci, la peau blafarde, ses yeux grenat brillant de rage, et la voix rauque. Votre Pope va bien (et pour cause, il venait juste de débouler hors du palais). Je me charge de cet homme, alors n'intervenez pas !

Les chevaliers regardèrent leur Pope, et celui-ci leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Satisfait, l'inconnu laissa un sourire carnassier fleurir sur ses lèvres charnues.

- Tu es ma proie Monsieur l'assassin. Pour avoir tenté de tuer le Grand Pope d'Athéna, tu vas mourir. Mais avant, tu vas me dire qui t'envoie.

- Dans tes rêves, ricana l'homme en se jetant sur l'inconnu.

Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol, se rouant de coups. Il y eut un craquement sonore, puis les deux belligérants se relevèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, en position de combat. Quelque chose tomba à terre derrière l'inconnu, libérant une épaisse chevelure brune qui cascada sur les épaules de son propriétaire.

- Une fille ?! s'exclama l'assassin, ahuri. Et tu comptes me tuer ? se reprit-il rapidement. Ne te surestimes pas, gamine !

- Toi, ne me sous-estime pas, grinça la jeune femme.

"_Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans"_ songea Aphrodite, alors que l'inconnue faisait apparaître un long bâton en bois d'if, orné d'une étoile d'argent cerclée d'un anneau de même métal, le tout encadré d'une paire d'ailes d'or.

- Je te présente Camulos, sourit cruellement la jeune femme.

- Tu prétends me tuer avec un vulgaire morceau de bois ? demanda l'assassin en haussant un sourcil perplexe et ironique à la fois.

- Pour que tu meures moins idiot cette nuit, sache que ce "morceau de bois" est un sceptre druidique, et que son nom est celui du dieu Celte de la guerre, répondit calmement l'inconnue, ses yeux grenat brillant de colère contenue.

- Bouhou ! J'ai peur ! ironisa l'homme.

- Tu devrais pourtant, car…

- Trêve de bavardage, la coupa l'assassin, lançant une petite sphère à son adversaire qui, par réflexe, l'évita.

Mais un chevalier eut moins de chance et se prit la sphère de plein fouet. Au contact de l'homme, la sphère explosa, blessant grièvement le chevalier aux cheveux turquoise, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. L'inconnue fit volte face et s'approcha du chevalier blessé d'un bond. Elle se baissa et passa une main sur la blessure. Le chevalier hurla de douleur quand la jeune femme toucha sa plaie, et l'inconnue grimaça de dégoût en voyant l'état de la chose.

- Je peux le soigner, mais avant, il faut mettre de la glace sur la blessure, dit-elle rapidement. L'un de vous doit avoir ce pouvoir.

Un des chevaliers d'or s'approcha du blessé, passa la main au-dessus de la plaie, et celle-ci se recouvrit d'une épaisse pellicule de glace.

- Tu dois être Camus du Verseau. Enchantée de te rencontrer, sourit gentiment la jeune femme.

Mais avant que le chevalier d'or ne dise quoi que ce soit, la physionomie de l'inconnue se tordit de rage, et elle fit exploser son cosmos. Au même instant, une attaque la frappait dans le dos, et un épais nuage de poussière aveugla chevaliers, Pope et assassin.

- Adieu gamine. Tu n'aurais pas dû me tourner le dos ! ricana l'homme.

Soudain, le nuage de poussière se dissipa, et meurtrier et chevaliers purent voir avec stupéfaction la jeune femme accroupie, auréolée d'une aura argentée, les cheveux parcourus d'éclairs rouge et or, les bras passés autour du Verseau pour le protéger, son sceptre planté dans le sol. L'inconnue se releva lentement, son aura flamboyante de rage.

- Chevalier du Verseau, veille sur ton frère d'arme. Je m'occupe de ce lâche, et je viendrai soigner ton ami.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, leva Camulos, le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête et cria :

- _Stars Wall_ !

Un mur de lumière se dressa entre les chevaliers et les deux adversaires, puis la lumière s'éteignit et le mur devint invisible. L'inconnue se tourna alors vers son adversaire, et tout le monde put voir son visage défiguré par la rage.

- Espèce de misérable petit cancrelat ! Je suis ton adversaire, alors c'est moi que tu essayes de tuer, pas eux ! Pour le double crime que tu as commis, je vais te faire endurer mille tourments. Tu souffriras tellement que tu me supplieras de t'achever.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses, fit l'assassin, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de la menace.

Et sans ajouter autre chose, l'homme se jeta sur l'inconnue à la vitesse de la lumière.

- _Par la foudre de Dargorlas_ !

L'attaque fonça sur la frêle jeune femme qui, d'un simple geste de son sceptre Camulos, la dissipa.

- Tu viens de trahir ton maître, sourit sadiquement l'inconnue.

- Menteuse ! cria l'homme, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu sa si puissante attaque réduite à néant.

- Je ne mens pas, répliqua durement la femme. Un seul être est capable d'enseigner "la foudre de Dargorlas", et cet être, je le connais.

L'assassin pâlit brusquement et se mit à trembler de terreur.

- Non, c'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il, au bord de la syncope.

- Pourtant je connais l'identité de ton maître, sourit cruellement la jeune femme. Et maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'attaquer.

L'inconnue leva Camulos de la main droite. L'étoile ailée brilla, et la jeune femme fondit sur son adversaire à la vitesse du son. L'assassin crut voir des loups autour de son ennemie quand celle-ci attaqua, et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la femme se retrouva derrière lui, lui tournant le dos. L'homme crut alors entendre un loup hurler, puis il entendit la femme prononcer quelques mots :

- Toi aussi tu l'as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Le hurlement du loup.

Et à la surprise générale, l'assassin tomba raide mort, le visage et le corps lacérés.

- Finalement, tu es mort rapidement, dit l'inconnue, d'un ton badin. Je deviens trop gentille.

Se détournant du cadavre, la jeune femme se dirigea rapidement vers le blessé. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, ramassant une fleur brûlée et abîmée qui gisait aux côtés de l'homme.

- Comment s'appelle ce chevalier ?

- Aphrodite, répondit Camus, qui était toujours près de son ami.

- Cette fleur est-elle représentative de cet homme ? demanda la jeune femme.

Camus eut un sourire amusé et répondit que oui. Alors l'inconnue toucha la fleur de son sceptre, la faisant refleurir et retrouver sa beauté originelle. Puis elle posa la rose rouge sur la plaie glacée, sa main gauche recouvrant la plante, et elle mit Camulos au-dessus du tout.

- Chevalier d'or, gardien d'Athéna, psalmodia la jeune femme. Aphrodite des Poissons, reviens !

Un halo rouge et or illumina la main posée sur la blessure, et, brusquement, le chevalier se redressa, une main crispée sur l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, se trouvait sa blessure.

- Bon retour parmi les conscients, Chevalier, sourit la jeune femme en s'écroulant sur Aphrodite.

- Hé ! s'exclama Aphrodite en rattrapant son médecin.

- Désolée, j'ai un peu forcé sur le cosmos, dit l'inconnue, essoufflée.

- Emmenons-la au palais, intervint le Pope. Saga, tu peux t'occuper du corps ?

D'un hochement de tête, Saga acquiesça, et un "Another Dimension" plus tard, le cadavre avait disparu. Aphrodite se remit alors debout, l'inconnue toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, je peux marcher, lui dit la jeune femme.

- J'en doute, répondit le chevalier des Poissons. Tu n'as même pas la force de t'accrocher à moi.

- Satanés chevaliers et leur esprit chevaleresque ! marmonna la jeune femme, arrachant un sourire moqueur à Aphrodite.

xoxoxo

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, le chevalier des Poissons déposa son médecin sur le siège du Pope, avec l'accord de celui-ci.

- Bien. Pour commencer, dit le Grand Pope, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

- Comme vous en parlez, le coupa la jeune femme, tout en essayant de ne pas glisser de son siège, je trouve qu'il y a du laisser aller au Sanctuaire ! Vous êtes vraiment inconscients, ma parole ! Ce type est passé par une fenêtre toute simple et n'a rencontré aucun obstacle dans les couloirs !

- Tu vas trop loin ! gronda le chevalier d'or du Capricorne en avançant d'un pas vers l'inconnue, menaçant.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et rétorqua durement :

- Peut-être, mais j'ai raison ! Si je n'avais pas suivi ce type, vous vous seriez retrouvés avec un Grand Pope mort ce matin !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour…

- Ayant risqué ma vie pour vous, je m'octroie le droit de critiquer votre système de sécurité !

- Risqué ta vie… C'est un bien grand mot, ricana le chevalier du Cancer.

Piquée au vif, l'inconnue fit augmenter l'intensité de son cosmos.

- Je te mets une raclée où tu veux et quand tu veux ! répliqua-t-elle, vindicative.

Le Grand Pope s'interposa alors, faisant revenir le silence.

- C'est vrai, le palais n'est pas assez protégé, dit Shion. Mais les effectifs du Sanctuaire sont réduis. De plus, je doute que tu sois venue ici pour parler sécurité.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et laissa le Pope continuer.

- Si tu le veux bien, je vais te poser quelques questions, histoire d'y voir plus clair.

- Comme vous voulez, mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à certaines de vos interrogations, répondit l'inconnue.

- Tout d'abord, acquiesça le Pope, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je me nomme Aramante, et, avant que vous ne posiez la question, je viens de Brocéliande, en France.

- La Forêt de Brocéliande ? intervint alors Camus du Verseau.

- Oui, répondit en souriant Aramante. Tu connais ?

Le chevalier acquiesça mais garda le silence, réfléchissant visiblement.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue au Sanctuaire ? embraya le Pope.

- Pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon frère, répondit la jeune femme, redevenue sérieuse. Il est parti il y a six mois pour venir vous prêter main forte pendant la Guerre Sainte. Il devait me donner de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il serait revenu, mais il n'en a rien fait. Comme les douze chevaliers d'or et même le Grand Pope sont vivants, je subodore qu'il est quelque part ici.

Un chevalier aux cheveux mauves et avec deux points rouges sur le front demanda :

- Ton frère, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Tu es Mu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Aramante sans répondre.

Le chevalier acquiesça et attendit la réponse à sa question. La jeune femme sourit doucement et répondit :

- Il s'appelle Timothy.

- Timothy comme dans Tim, chevalier divin de Nanna ? demanda Aphrodite.

- Oui, répondit prudemment Aramante. A vos têtes, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que vous allez me dire.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, prévint un chevalier aux longs cheveux bleus et au casque en forme de queue de scorpion.

- Je suis déjà assise, imbécile ! sécha la jeune femme. Pour faire une remarque aussi stupide, tu dois être Milo du Scorpion.

Vexé comme un pou, le chevalier se tut, et ce fut Mu qui reprit la parole.

- Ton frère a passé un pacte avec Perséphone. Il a échangé son âme, son corps et son armure contre nos vies.

Ces paroles semblèrent n'avoir aucun impact sur Aramante. Elle regardait Mu dans les yeux, fixement. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et dit seulement deux mots :

- Je vois.

La jeune femme se leva du trône et fit un pas en avant, mais ses jambes ne purent la porter, et elle s'effondra dans les bras du chevalier le plus proche : Aphrodite.

- Il ne faudrait pas que finir dans mes bras devienne une habitude, murmura-t-il en soulevant Aramante.

Mais ses mots n'atteignirent pas l'esprit de la jeune femme. Fronçant les sourcils, le chevalier des Poissons fit part au Grand Pope de la décision qu'il venait de prendre, en un quart de seconde.

- Elle passera la nuit dans mon temple. Elle ne semble pas entendre ce qu'on lui dit, et je ne sais pas comment elle va digérer ce que nous lui avons dit à propos de son frère. Donc je préfère garder un œil sur elle cette nuit. Ou plutôt cette fin de nuit.

Shion donna son accord, et Aphrodite retourna à son temple, imité par les onze autres chevaliers du Zodiaque.

xoxoxo

Le chevalier d'or des Poissons posa Aramante sur le canapé de son temple, lui apporta une couverture et lui dit :

- Je vais te laisser, il faut que tu te reposes. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

L'homme se releva et alla se coucher. Une petite heure plus tard, Aphrodite fut tiré du sommeil par une étrange émission de cosmos, et par des cris. Sur ses gardes, le chevalier se leva et alla dans son salon. Eberlué, il vit un homme translucide entouré d'une aura dorée, assit sur le canapé, à côté de la jeune femme.

Le chevalier vit l'homme poser une main sur les yeux d'Aramante, et celle-ci, qui était agitée et criait, retomba brusquement en arrière, l'homme la rattrapant doucement. L'être translucide allongea la jeune femme et dit :

- Approche Chevalier.

"_Comment sait-il ? Je suis derrière lui, il ne peut pas me voir !"_

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais, je n'ai pas caché ma présence, dit l'homme.

"_Il lit dans les pensées ?"_ se demanda Aphrodite, méfiant.

- Seulement les pensées de surface, répondit l'homme en rabattant la couverture sur Aramante. Mais viens t'asseoir Chevalier, j'ai des choses à te dire.

Aphrodite approcha et prit place au bord du canapé, près de la tête de son invitée. Il jeta un œil sur la jeune femme, puis tourna son attention vers l'homme doré. Il vit un jeune homme d'une beauté irréelle, presque surnaturelle, aux cheveux mi-longs et au regard dur et doux à la fois.

- Je me nomme Merlin, sourit l'homme, le regard rivé sur Aramante. Cette femme t'aime bien, Aphrodite des Poissons. La façon dont elle t'a soigné me le laisse entendre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Aphrodite ne savait plus s'il devait se méfier de cet homme étrange, ou s'il devait lui faire confiance - comme le lui soufflait sa conscience. Mais il cessa de réfléchir pour se concentrer sur la réponse de son vis-à-vis.

- Quand elle utilise la méthode de la Reine de Cœur, c'est que soit la blessure est très grave, soit elle souhaite de toutes ses forces guérir le blessé. Dans ton cas, c'était un peu des deux.

- Et en quoi consiste cette "Reine de Cœur" ? demanda le chevalier des Poissons.

- Pour guérir avec la Reine de Cœur, Aramante a besoin d'un objet qui représente, qui incarne le blessé. Pour toi, elle a utilisé une fleur. Une rose je crois. Mais le problème avec cette méthode, c'est qu'elle nécessite énormément de cosmo énergie.

- Elle peut donc en mourir ?

- Si elle désire sauver un être cher à son cœur, Aramante n'hésitera pas à sacrifier sa vie.

"_Une façon détournée de dire oui"_ pensa Aphrodite.

- Si tu veux, sourit Merlin.

- C'est très énervant quand vous faites ça, soupira le chevalier.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je réponds à voix haute, c'est amusant.

- Et… Au fait, vous êtes qui pour Aramante ? demanda alors le gardien du temple des Poissons.

- Je suis son ancêtre. D'ailleurs, elle porte mon armure.

- Elle porte votre… QUOI ?!?!

- Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller !

- Quoi ?! lança Aphrodite, estomaqué, baissant un peu le volume de sa voix. Aramante est le chevalier divin de Merlin ?!?!

- Une crevette pareille, chevalier divin ? Oui, je me suis dit la même chose la première fois qu'elle a mis l'armure, sourit Merlin, amusé.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une crevette, murmura Aphrodite, encore abasourdi.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous endormie ? demanda le chevalier, reprenant ses esprits.

- Parce qu'elle a mal réagi à l'annonce de la mort de son frère.

- C'est compréhensible, dit tristement Aphrodite.

- Mais c'est surtout qu'elle culpabilise, ajouta pensivement Merlin.

- Aramante culpabilise ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il faut savoir qu'Aramante et Timothy sont chargés de protéger Brocéliande, car c'est un lieu où réside encore la magie des Druides. Mais il arrive parfois qu'un des deux gardiens vienne apporter son aide aux chevaliers d'Athéna lors des guerres saintes. Généralement, c'est l'aîné. Sauf que c'est Aramante l'aînée. Elle était très malade lorsque son frère a décidé de vous rejoindre, et elle n'a pas pu le retenir. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

- Comment ça ? demanda le chevalier des Poissons.

- Malgré sa maladie, reprit Merlin, elle a suivi Tim dans le blizzard, mais ne elle ne l'a pas retrouvé. Elle est restée trois jours dans la neige et le froid de l'hiver, jusqu'à ce qu'une meute de loups ne la découvre et ne s'occupe d'elle.

- Ils ne l'ont pas dévorée ? demanda Aphrodite, surpris et captivé par le récit.

- De mon vivant, j'ai permis aux loups de vivre en paix à Brocéliande, et ils ne l'ont jamais oublié.

Le chevalier se contenta de cette explication et tourna son regard sur Aramante. _"Elle aurait voulu mourir à la place de son frère ? Quelle étrange petite femme. Elle mesure un petit mètre soixante, ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans et semble déjà aussi amère et cynique que Kanon"_ pensa-t-il. _"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas morte. Tim, ta sœur semble être forte, mais tu l'avais bien définie : comme la rose, elle est dangereuse et fragile à la fois."_

Merlin sourit en entendant ces pensées, et se dit que sa descendante ne craindrait rien avec cet homme à ses côtés.

- J'ai une dernière chose à te dire, Chevalier.

Au ton de la voix de Merlin, Aphrodite sut que l'homme était sérieux, et il se concentra sur les paroles qui suivirent :

- Aramante, en tant que chevalier divin de Merlin, et la seule désormais, puisque son frère n'est plus, à pouvoir lutter contre un être plus puissant encore que Zeus.

- Comment ?! Qui est cet être ? demanda le chevalier, alarmé.

- Tu le sauras en temps utile, Chevalier, répondit Merlin. Elle te le dira quand elle sera prête. En attendant, je voudrais que tu prennes soin d'elle. Elle est forte, mais a trop tendance à vouloir se débrouiller seule.

Merlin reprit son souffle, et, braquant son étrange regard dur et doux sur Aphrodite, demanda :

- Puis-je compter sur toi, Chevalier ?

- Je veillerais sur elle, je vous le promets Merlin.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, Chevalier, sourit l'Enchanteur. Je retourne à Brocéliande le cœur heureux et l'âme apaisée. Adieu, Chevalier.

Et dans un chuintement de cosmos, Merlin disparut. Perturbé par les révélations de Merlin l'Enchanteur, Aphrodite ne put fermer l'œil, et passa le reste de la nuit à veiller sur Aramante.

xoxoxo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Aramante ressentit le besoin de se défouler. Elle se sentait trahie. C'est elle qui aurait dû participer à la Guerre Sainte, et pas son jeune frère. Seulement, elle avait eu une pneumonie carabinée et Timothy en avait profité pour partir.

"_En plus, tu savais qu'Il allait revenir, et tu as préféré partir et me laisser seule avec ce fardeau. Tu es un lâche Tim ! Un lâche et un tir au flanc ! Tu as même cédé l'armure divine de Nanna à Perséphone, traître !"_ pensa la jeune femme en se levant. _"Je te déteste Tim ! J'irais chercher Nanna, même si pour cela je dois passer par le Tartare !"_ se jura-t-elle en sortant du temple des Poissons.

- Aramante ?

Le chevalier se trouvait sur le parvis de son temple, en tenue d'entraînement.

- Aphrodite, j'ai besoin de bouger, dit doucement la Française, intériorisant sa haine pour son frère.

- J'aillais justement m'entraîner, répondit le chevalier. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer le chemin.

Aramante emboîta le pas au jeune homme, et fut stupéfaite par la taille de l'arène d'entraînement lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Mais son émerveillement retomba quand elle vit le chevalier du Cancer approcher à grands pas.

- Tu me dois un combat, petite, dit-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Tu me laisses cinq minutes et je suis à toi… Masque de Mort, c'est ça ?

- Angelo, je préfère, grimaça l'homme.

- Donc dans cinq minutes, sois prêt à te prendre la raclée de ta vie, Angelo, sourit Aramante.

Le chevalier eut un rire froid et sarcastique, et s'éloigna vers un petit groupe de chevaliers d'or, parmi lesquels la jeune femme reconnut Mu et Camus. Mais elle délaissa les chevaliers pour se concentrer sur son échauffement. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'arène se vida rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le Cancer, Aramante et le chevalier des Poissons.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Aphrodite, sourit la jeune femme.

- C'est pour lui que je m'inquiète, murmura le jeune homme en quittant l'arène.

Passant à côté du chevalier du Cancer, Aphrodite lui dit :

- Ne la sous-estime pas, Angelo. Tu as vu comme nous tous de quoi elle est capable.

- T'en fais pas mon vieux, sourit Angelo. Je n'abîmerai pas trop ta petite copine.

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un "tant pis pour toi" que son ami ne prit pas en compte. _"Grand bien te fasse, Angelo"_ pensa le chevalier des Poissons tout en s'asseyant dans les gradins entre Mu et Kanon. _"Tu riras moins quand elle t'auras mis une trempe"_.

- Cette fille est étrange, dit Kanon, pensif. Elle est petite, frêle et semble fragile, mais elle cache en elle une force immense.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Aphrodite.

- Et l'aperçu que nous avons eu cette nuit de sa cosmo énergie laisse penser qu'elle n'a pas encore fini de nous surprendre, intervint Mu.

- Potentiellement, Aramante peut dépasser la puissance des chevaliers d'or, reprit Kanon, tandis qu'en bas, dans l'arène, Angelo et la jeune femme se battaient depuis quelques minutes. Mais réellement, elle est au niveau d'un très bon chevalier d'argent.

- Je crois que tu te trompes Kanon, dit Aphrodite. Elle est de notre niveau, et je pense même qu'elle est un peu plus forte que nous.

- Angelo a pris le dessus ! lança alors Milo du Scorpion en se levant brusquement.

- Tu disais, Aphro ? sourit Kanon des Gémeaux.

xoxoxo

Pendant que les chevaliers discutaient tranquillement de ses capacités, Aramante se retrouvait coincée sous le chevalier du Cancer, assis à cheval sur elle, les mains retenues au-dessus de sa tête par l'homme.

- Alors cette raclée, je l'attends toujours ! ricana Angelo.

- Tu me laisses respirer et je te mets en pièces, répondit la jeune femme se débattant, la respiration rendue sifflante par le poids de l'homme sur elle.

Aramante cessa ensuite brusquement de se débattre, surprenant Angelo qui desserra sa prise sur elle. Ses jambes n'étant plus bloquées, la jeune femme leva vivement un genou qui atteint sa cible dans un "ouf" de douleur de la part du Cancer. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Aramante repoussa Angelo et se releva.

xoxoxo

Dans les gradins, la plupart des chevaliers plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur entrejambes en grimaçant.

- Elle triche ! s'exclama Milo avec un rictus compatissant pour Angelo.

- Non, sourit Kanon. Elle se sert de sa tête.

- De son genou plutôt, ricana Aphrodite.

- Woua, la morue fait de l'humour ! rit Shura du Capricorne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'canasson ? grogna le chevalier des Poissons, reportant son attention sur l'arène où Aramante venait de mettre Angelo à terre.

"_Penser à trouver un surnom pire que « canasson » pour Shura"_ nota mentalement Aphrodite.

xoxoxo

- C'est le dernier coup, Angel, sourit la jeune femme en levant son poing droit.

- Je m'appelle Angelo ! s'exclama le Cancer, avant que le poing auréolé de cosmos de son adversaire ne s'abatte sur lui.

xoxoxo

Kanon se leva pour voir Aramante frapper Angelo. Un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva dans l'arène, témoignant de la puissance du coup. Quand le nuage se dissipa, les chevaliers d'or virent avec stupéfaction que la jeune femme avait frappé le sol à côté de la tête de leur ami.

- J'ai gagné, dit Aramante en se relevant.

Tous les chevaliers d'or avaient été témoins de la victoire de la jeune femme, et personne ne la contesta, pas même Angelo. Aphrodite passa en coup de vent devant Kanon et lui lança :

- Un très bon chevalier d'argent, c'est ça ?

Et le chevalier des Poissons se précipita dans l'arène pour aller féliciter sa, désormais, protégée. Celle-ci tendait la main au Cancer quand il arriva près d'eux.

- Sans rancune, Angel ? sourit la jeune femme.

L'homme saisit la main tendue et répondit :

- Sans rancune, mais je m'appelle Angelo.

Aramante aida le chevalier à se relever et répliqua :

- Je préfère Angel, c'est plus joli.

- J'abandonne ! dit Angelo en roulant des yeux. Tu es une vraie tête de mule !

- Regardez-moi qui parle, intervint Aphrodite, inspectant minutieusement Aramante.

- Un problème, Aphrodite ? demanda la jeune femme, perplexe devant le manège du chevalier.

- Tu es blessée à la joue, au bras et à l'épaule, répondit-il en effleurant les blessures de sa protégée.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Aramante, désinvolte. J'irais chercher quelques plantes médicinales et je serais guérie en un rien de temps.

Aphrodite soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Quand il l'avait croisée sur le parvis de son temple, le chevalier des Poissons avait senti sa colère et sa rancœur. Mais maintenant, après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa matinée à combattre, Aramante semblait plus calme et détendue.

Un doute assombrit cependant la pensée d'Aphrodite : comment réagirait-elle quand elle saurait qu'il avait vu Merlin ? Préférant ne pas y penser, le chevalier posa une main sur l'épaule intacte d'Aramante et dit :

- Rentrons. Il faut soigner tes blessures.

- D'accord.

Le sourire que la jeune femme lui donna conforta Aphrodite dans sa décision. _"Oui, je la protègerais de toutes mes forces"_ pensa-t-il, reprenant le chemin de son temple, Aramante à ses côtés. Quand ils arrivèrent chez le chevalier des Poissons, celui-ci demanda :

- Quelles plantes te faut-il ?

Aramante réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit :

- J'ai besoin de soucis, de plantain et d'arnica.

- Je te ramène tout ça. Si tu veux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est au fond du couloir, à droite.

- Merci, sourit la jeune femme en allant s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle de bain propre, ses blessures lavées, vêtue d'un pantalon de coton noir et d'un débardeur orange. Aphrodite l'attendait dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, les plantes demandées posées sur une table basse.

- J'aurais aussi besoin d'huile et d'un mortier, dit Aramante en s'asseyant par terre, aux pieds du chevalier, ses plaies suintantes de sang.

- Je vais te chercher ça.

Aphrodite se leva et disparut dans une pièce que la jeune femme soupçonna être la cuisine. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard et posa à côté des plantes un mortier et un pilon, ainsi que deux bols, l'un vide et l'autre plein d'eau, au cas où. Aramante remercia le jeune homme et commença à préparer ses remèdes. Elle prit les feuilles de plantain, en mâcha quelques unes et étala la pâte ainsi obtenue sur ses plaies à la joue et au bras.

- Aphrodite, tu peux faire la même chose pour mon épaule s'il te plaît ? Je n'arrive pas atteindre la blessure.

Le chevalier prit des feuilles de plantain et répéta les mêmes gestes que sa protégée.

- A quoi vont te servir ces plantes ? demanda-t-il en se rinçant les doigts dans le bol d'eau.

- Les feuilles de plantain broyées mises sur les plaies arrêtent le saignement et améliore la cicatrisation. Le souci en crème est un antiseptique et améliore aussi la cicatrisation. Quant à l'arnica, c'est pour éviter ou restreindre les ecchymoses, expliqua Aramante.

Aphrodite hocha la tête et regarda la jeune femme mettre les fleurs fraîches de souci dans le mortier avec un peu d'huile et les écraser à l'aide du pilon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une crème très épaisse qu'elle mit dans le bol vide. Aramante nettoya le mortier avec un peu d'eau qu'elle mélangea avec la crème pour la fluidifier.

La jeune femme enleva ensuite le plantain de ses blessures accessibles, laissant Aphrodite s'occuper de son épaule, puis elle étala la crème de souci sur sa joue et son bras gauche. Elle tendit alors le bol au chevalier qui recouvrit de crème la blessure à l'épaule pendant qu'Aramante grignotait des feuilles d'arnica.

Quand Aphrodite eut fini de s'occuper de son épaule, la jeune femme utilisa son cosmos sur ses blessures, au plus grand étonnement du chevalier.

- Mon cosmos accélère la guérison en activant les propriétés des plantes, expliqua Aramante, avant qu'Aphrodite ne pose de questions. C'est-à-dire que d'ici quelques secondes, je serais guérie, et tout ça en n'utilisant qu'une infime partie de ma cosmo énergie.

Le chevalier des Poissons fut ébahi de voir que, lorsque le cosmos d'Aramante s'éteignit, ses plaies avaient disparues.

- Cette méthode est moins dangereuse que la Reine de Cœur ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Comment connais-tu ce nom ? siffla la jeune femme, méfiante.

Aphrodite se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. _"Bravo crétin, tu viens de te faire griller ! Et dire que je ne voulais pas lui parler de Merlin tout de suite !"_ se sermonna-t-il mentalement. _"Situation d'urgence ! Il me faut une idée pour éviter la mort assurée !... Bingo, j'ai trouvé !"_

Le chevalier porta vivement une main crispée à sa poitrine et grimaça de douleur. Aussitôt, la méfiance de la jeune femme laissa place à l'inquiétude.

- Tu as encore mal ? Enlève ta chemise, il faut que je voie si tu es vraiment guéri, ordonna-t-elle, anxieuse.

"_Arg, je me suis fait avoir !"_ pensa Aphrodite, obéissant néanmoins.

- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Aramante en passant une main auréolée de cosmos argenté sur le torse du chevalier.

"_Athéna, faites qu'elle ne découvre pas la supercherie"_ priait au même moment le jeune homme. Mais Aramante semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'Aphrodite détournait juste son attention.

- Non pourtant, murmura Aramante, passant et repassant sa main sur le torse du chevalier. Tu es complètement guéri. Tu as toujours mal ?

- Oui, grimaça le chevalier des Poissons. Particulièrement ici, fit-il en montrant l'emplacement de ses poumons.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître sur la table basse une petite fiole de cristal. _"Toi mon tout beau, tu essayes de me détourner de ton allusion à la Reine de Cœur"_ pensa Aramante, ignorant le regard étonné de l'homme._ "Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier !"_

- Tiens, reprit la jeune femme. Bois une gorgée de cet élixir, tu te sentiras mieux, dit-elle en tendant la fiole au chevalier.

Aphrodite prit délicatement la petite bouteille, la déboucha et but une gorgée du liquide clair, avant de redonner l'élixir à sa protégée. Aramante attendit quelques instants, puis demanda :

- As-tu encore mal, Aphrodite ?

- Non, plus du tout, répondit le jeune homme.

- Bien, sourit Aramante. Comment connais-tu le nom de ma méthode de guérison ?

- C'est Merlin l'Enchanteur qui me l'a dit, répondit le chevalier en fronçant les sourcils de perplexité.

- Oh, aurais-je oublié de te dire que cette fiole contient un Elixir de Vérité ? sourit Aramante, amusée. A chaque question que je vais te poser, tu te sentiras obligé de me répondre la vérité.

"_Arg la sale bête !"_ pensa Aphrodite, résigné, mais préparant sa vengeance.

- Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant, dit-il en grimaçant.

La jeune femme sourit, et demanda :

- Quand as-tu rencontré Merlin ?

- La nuit dernière, après qu'il t'ait endormie.

- Je vois. Que t'a-t-il dit sur moi ?

- Il a dit que la Reine de Cœur pouvait t'être fatale, répondit docilement le chevalier, ne pouvant empêcher les mots de sortir. Il a dit que tu es le chevalier divin de Merlin. Il a aussi dit que tu n'avais pas pu retenir ton frère.

Aphrodite se tut alors, semblant à la fois réfléchir à sa réponse, et lutter contre l'Elixir de Vérité.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Aramante.

- Il a fini par me dire que, ton frère étant décédé, tu étais désormais la seule à pouvoir lutter contre un être plus puissant que Zeus.

- Ce vieux fou sénile ne se mêlera-t-il donc jamais de ses affaires ? marmonna la jeune femme, visiblement contrariée. T'a-t-il dit le nom de cet être ? demanda-t-elle au chevalier des Poissons.

- Non.

- Pas si fou que ça le vieux, en fin de compte, soupira Aramante, soulagée.

La jeune femme claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts, et une seconde fiole de cristal apparut sur la table basse. Mais alors que l'Elixir de Vérité était clair comme de l'eau, le liquide contenu dans la seconde fiole arborait une jolie couleur émeraude. Aramante prit la fiole contenant le liquide vert et la tendit à Aphrodite.

- Tiens, dit-elle doucement. C'est un antidote à l'Elixir de Vérité. Une gorgée suffira.

Le chevalier s'exécuta docilement, voulant ce débarrasser au plus vite de ce sentiment d'obligation que l'élixir lui faisait ressentir. Une fois la gorgée d'antidote avalée, Aphrodite se sentit tout de suite mieux. Aramante lui dit alors :

- Je vais te poser une question et tu vas devoir me mentir. C'est pour voir si l'antidote a bien fonctionné.

Aphrodite acquiesça et attendit la question.

- Es-tu une femme ?

Bien que surpris par la question, le chevalier mentit sans hésiter :

- Bien sûr que oui voyons, minauda-t-il en faisant apparaître une rose dans ses mains.

Aramante éclata de rire et tendit au jeune homme la chemise qu'il avait enlevé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Remet ta chemise, planche à pain, sourit la jeune femme. Cache cette poitrine plate qui est une insulte aux femmes, ô Aphrodite mon ami !

Ledit Aphrodite sourit et finit de reboutonner sa chemise, la rose entre les dents.

- J'ose espérer que tu as remarqué que je fais partie de la gente masculine, dit le chevalier des Poissons, amusé, et après avoir enlevé la rose de sa bouche.

- Je me permets de te rappeler que je t'ai soigné Aphrodite, répondit malicieusement Aramante. Alors à moins que tes pectoraux ne soient une poitrine de femme très peu, voire pas développée du tout, oui, tu es un homme.

Le chevalier poussa un soupir exagérément soulagé sous le regard amusé de sa protégée.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, dit alors Aramante, redevenue sérieuse. C'est un peu injuste ce que je t'ai fait avec l'Elixir de Vérité. Donc, à mon tour, je vais en boire une gorgée, et tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras, sauf une. Promet-moi de ne pas me demander le nom de l'être que je dois vaincre.

Aphrodite regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et dit :

- Tu as ma parole de chevalier.

Aramante sourit avec reconnaissance au chevalier des Poissons, et but ensuite une gorgée de l'Elixir de Vérité.

- Vas-y, dit-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Aphrodite réfléchit plusieurs secondes, puis demanda :

- Merlin pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Toi, as-tu ce pouvoir ?

- Etant la descendante de ce vieux chnoque, je possède effectivement ce don, répondit Aramante.

- As-tu d'autres dons ?

- Oui.

- Quels sont-ils ? demanda le chevalier, de plus en plus intéressé.

- Je peux lire l'avenir, me métamorphoser en tout, que ce soit en animal, en végétal ou en minéral, et je peux aussi me téléporter, ainsi que faire apparaître des objets comme ces deux fioles, répondit la jeune femme, montrant d'un geste de la main la fiole d'Elixir, et son antidote.

- Tout ça en plus de la télépathie ? s'exclama Aphrodite.

- Oui.

- Wouaw, impressionnant, siffla le chevalier.

Aramante sourit doucement et attendit la prochaine question.

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Aphrodite.

- J'ai vingt ans, répondit la jeune femme.

- Et tu es le chevalier divin de Merlin à cet âge-là ? lança le jeune homme éberlué.

- Je suis chevalier divin depuis mes dix ans, sourit gentiment Aramante. Et puis ne sois pas étonné. Tu es bien chevalier d'or d'Athéna, et pourtant tu n'as que 22 ans.

- Comment connais-tu mon âge ? Et comment connais-tu le nom des chevaliers ? demanda Aphrodite, soudain méfiant. Tu as lu dans nos esprits ?

- Non ! s'exclama vivement Aramante. Je ne lis dans les pensées des gens qu'en cas de grand danger, pas pour connaître leurs secrets ou leurs vies ! C'est Timothy qui m'a dit vos noms, âges et à quels chevaliers ils correspondaient dans une lettre. La seule que j'ai reçue de lui en six mois, avant qu'il… que vous ne partiez en guerre contre Hadès.

- Je vois, murmura le chevalier des Poissons. Pardonne-moi, mais imaginer quelqu'un lisant ce qui se trouve dans ma tête est un peu… effrayant.

Et il tendit la fiole d'antidote à Aramante. Celle-ci en but une gorgée, referma la fiole et fit disparaître l'Elixir de Vérité et son antidote d'un claquement de doigts avant de dire :

- Je comprends. Mais sache que jamais je ne lirais dans tes pensées ou dans celles des autres chevaliers d'Athéna. Sauf cas extrêmes.

- Qu'appelles-tu "cas extrêmes" ? demanda Aphrodite.

- Disons lors d'une guerre, ouverte ou non, si j'ai des soupçons graves et fondés concernant la sécurité d'Athéna, ou si je pense qu'il y a un traître dans mon entourage, répondit la jeune femme.

- Je vois. Avec cet être que tu vas devoir affronter, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à soupçonner un chevalier d'Athéna.

- Moi aussi Aphrodite. Moi aussi, soupira Aramante. En parlant d'Athéna, je ne l'ai pas vue cette nuit, reprit elle. Pourtant, avec l'émission de cosmos qu'il y a eu, cela aurait été normal de la voir.

Le chevalier rougit de gêne en se disant que cette fille avait un don pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

- Euh… Et bien… Quand ton cosmos a explosé, elle est sortie de sa chambre en courant, et elle s'est cassé la jambe dans l'escalier qui mène à la salle du trône, avoua d'une traite le jeune homme.

Aramante regarda fixement Aphrodite tout en se demandant : _"si je lui explose de rire à la figure, est-ce qu'il me tuera pour m'être moquée de sa déesse ou parce que ça la fout mal pour une déesse de se casser une patte dans un escalier ?"_ Mais la jeune femme ne montra rien et hocha la tête, comprenant.

- Je la soignerai cet après-midi. En même temps je lui parlerai de certaines choses, dit-elle.

Aphrodite acquiesça et demanda, changeant radicalement de sujet :

- Est-ce que tu peux vraiment te transformer en tout ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Aramante. Si tu m'invites à déjeuner, je te ferais une petite démonstration.

A ces mots, le jeune homme se précipita dans sa cuisine, suivit par une Aramante hilare. Pendant que le chevalier préparait le repas, la jeune femme se métamorphosa en chat et alla se frotter contre les jambes de son hôte. Surpris, celui-ci mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce petit félin noir ronronnant était le chevalier divin de Merlin.

- Tu peux aussi devenir une plante ? demanda Aphrodite.

Le chat miaula et laissa bientôt place à une rose blanche. Après un instant sous cette forme, Aramante redevint humaine.

- C'est génial, sourit le chevalier des Poissons, en continuant sa préparation.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta la polymorphe. Je peux aussi prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle personne.

Et en quelques secondes, Aphrodite se retrouva nez à nez avec un autre lui.

- C'est étrange de se trouver en face de soi-même, murmura-t-il.

- Le problème, dit Aramante, c'est qu'il faut que j'aie vu la personne en qui je souhaite me transformer au moins une fois.

Aphrodite avait sursauté en entendant sa propre voix sortir de la bouche de son double.

- Tu imites également la voix ! Et tu peux aussi te transformer en un animal mythique ?

- Respire entre tes questions, sourit Aramante, amusée par l'enchaînement rapide de paroles du jeune homme. Et regarde.

Et Aramante-Aphrodite laissa place à une petite licorne blanche. Emerveillé, le chevalier en oublia leur repas, jusqu'à ce qu'Aramante redevienne humaine et ne lui fasse remarquer l'odeur de brûlé.

- Arg, le poisson !

Aphrodite retira la poêle du feu et fit cuir des pâtes.

- Et est-ce que tu peux ne transformer d'une partie de ton corps seulement ? demanda le jeune homme, intéressé.

Pour toute réponse, Aramante transforma ses mains en pattes de lion, et sur sa tête poussa une ramure de cerf. Le repas fut bientôt prêt, et, après que la jeune femme eut fait disparaître ses attributs d'animaux, les deux jeunes gens déjeunèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Camus débarque dans le temple des Poissons.

- Aramante, Athéna souhaite te voir tout de suite.

- J'arrive, Camus, sourit la jeune femme. Aphrodite, on se verra plus tard.

Aramante suivit le Verseau après avoir fait un signe de la main au Poisson.

xoxoxo

Arrivés devant la salle du trône, Camus frappa à la porte et la referma derrière Aramante, une fois celle-ci entrée.

- Approche, Aramante, dit Athéna.

La jeune femme s'avança devant la déesse et inclina légèrement le buste en signe de salutation et de respect.

- J'ai appris que vous vous étiez cassé la jambe, dit Aramante. Je peux vous guérir, si vous le désirez, Majesté.

- J'aimerais voir cela, en effet. J'ai entendu parler de la guérison d'Aphrodite des Poissons. C'est un miracle, sourit Athéna.

- Pas un miracle. C'est une méthode de guérison dangereuse dont le nom est la "Reine de Cœur", répondit Aramante en s'approchant de la déesse. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la jambe droite d'Athéna.

La déesse acquiesça, et le chevalier de Merlin remonta la robe de la jeune fille jusqu'au genou. D'un claquement de doigts, Aramante fit apparaître un petit pot de verre rempli de poudre blanche, une soucoupe vide et une bouteille d'eau. Athéna regarda la jeune femme mélanger dans la soucoupe de la poudre blanche avec un peu d'eau jusqu'à obtenir un baume assez épais.

- Quelle est cette poudre ? demanda la déesse, curieuse.

- Ce sont des os broyés mélangés à de la poudre de lait, répondit Aramante. Le baume que je viens de faire aidera vos os à se solidifier et se renforcer lorsque je vous aurais guérie.

Athéna n'ajouta rien et observa la jeune femme lever sa main droite auréolée de cosmos argenté, et la passer sur sa jambe brisée. Quand le cosmos s'éteignit, Aramante prit le baume et l'étala sur plusieurs endroits de la jambe blessée d'Athéna.

- Vous pourriez me donner un de vos cheveux, Majesté ? demanda Aramante.

La déesse obtempéra en silence. Le chevalier de Merlin prit le cheveu violet et l'enroula sur la jambe brisée en remerciant Athéna. Une fois cela fait, Aramante ferma les yeux et laissa sa cosmo énergie l'envahir. Une aura argentée teintée de rouge et d'or engloutit la silhouette de la jeune femme, et celle-ci passa ses deux mains sur la jambe de la déesse.

Aussitôt, le baume et le cheveu disparurent, tandis que les os brisés se ressoudaient. Lorsque son cosmos s'éteignit, Aramante fit disparaître l'eau, la poudre d'os et la coupelle, tout en se relevant.

- Essayez de marcher, Majesté, dit-elle à la déesse.

Athéna s'exécuta avec appréhension, et une fois certaine de tenir debout, elle fit quelques pas.

- Je n'ai plus mal ! s'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée. Merci Aramante, sourit Athéna en se rasseyant sur son trône.

- De rien. Mais je dois vous parler de certaines choses Majesté.

- Je t'écoute.

xoxoxo

Deux heures plus tard, Aramante sortit du palais d'Athéna, soulagée. Sur le chemin menant aux temples du Zodiaque, elle croisa Mu du Bélier. Ils se saluèrent et la jeune femme demanda :

- Mu, je vais rester quelques temps au Sanctuaire, et je voudrais savoir s'il y a une petite place pour moi quelque part.

- Athéna ne t'a pas dit où tu pouvais loger ? interrogea le Bélier.

- Non, elle m'a juste dit de voir ça avec les chevaliers d'or, répondit Aramante.

- Je vois. J'héberge déjà mon apprenti Kiki, mais tu peux demander à Aphrodite. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera, ajouta doucement Mu.

Aramante réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sourit au chevalier et prit congé de lui après l'avoir remercié. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le temple des Poissons, devant lequel elle retrouva Aphrodite.

- Alors, cet entretien ? demanda le chevalier.

- Je reste au Sanctuaire pendant quelques temps. Il faut que je m'entraîne impérativement pour affronter Tu-Sais-Qui. Et pour ça, les meilleurs combattants sont ici, sourit Aramante. Athéna est guérie, et je devais te demander si tu pouvais m'héberger le temps de mon séjour, continua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, tu as emménagé hier, sourit Aphrodite, faisant allusion à la nuit précédente qu'elle avait passée sur le canapé.

Aramante éclata de rire et entra dans le temple à la suite du chevalier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf Aramante et les armures divines de Merlin et Nanna.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Thealie :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.

**Julie :** Merci Maître Jedi pour ton commentaire. J'avoue, je suis comme toi, j'ai du mal à lire des fics qui sont écrites dans un français bourré de fautes. Oui, je connais Samurai Deeper Kyo, et j'adore (si tu veux, j'écris aussi des OS sur SDK). Oui, le passage sur le hurlement du loup était un clin d'œil à SDK. Je suis contente que mon premier chapitre te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le second. Bonne lecture.

**Rulae :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review si… longue mdr. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon premier chapitre, et que l'intervention de la mythologie celte te plaise. Je cherchais à varier un peu les références mythologiques, et j'ai dû avoir un éclair de génie quand je cherchais le lieu d'où serait originaire Aramante. J'ai pensé à la forêt de Brocéliande, et le nom de Merlin m'est venu tout de suite. La sœur spirituelle de Masque de Mort ? Peut-être bien mdr.

J'avoue, Milo est aussi l'un de mes chevaliers préférés. Oui, Aphrodite a le rôle principal masculin. Je l'aime bien, même si il aurait fallu que je visse et/ou lusse les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, car je crois qu'il est un peu OOC, "hors du personnage" si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ah oui, Tu-Sais-Qui. Non ce n'est pas tonton Voldy ptdr. Tu sauras qui il est plus tard.

Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié le passage sur les plantes médicinales (j'ai cherché sur un site de phyto-médication). Non, ce n'est pas ma première fiction, par contre dans la catégorie Saint Seiya, si. Ah, les critiques constructives ! C'est vrai, les descriptions ne sont pas mon fort. Peut-être parce que je vois les scènes se dérouler dans ma tête, alors je ne pense pas forcément à bien les décrire. Mais je vais tenter de remédier à ces lacunes.

Oui, le Grand Pope qui manque de se faire assassiner, c'est invraisemblable. Mais pour ma défense, je dirais que c'est la faute de l'assassin, parce qu'il a bien caché son cosmos, alors Shion (qui dormait profondément en ronflant légèrement ;)) ne l'a pas senti arriver. Si le meurtrier ne s'était pas montré, Aramante aurait se serait cachée encore quelques temps, mais aurait fini par se montrer, car elle est venue au Sanctuaire pour avoir des nouvelles de son jeune frère.

Qui est ce fameux "maître" ? Le super méchant de la fic mdr. Tu connaîtras son identité dans le 3ème ou 4ème chapitre, je ne sais pas encore. Que va devenir Aramante ? Je pense que tu auras une idée de cela dans ce chapitre. Aphrodite va-t-il succomber au charme de la Française ? Ah ah, je ne vendrais pas la mèche ! Et oui nous reverrons Merlin, quant à savoir si une guerre se prépare, la réponse vient ci-dessous (sauf si je me suis plantée dans l'écriture et que mes idées ne sont pas claires).

Encore merci pour tout tes encouragements, et bonne lecture. Bisoux.

**Patthy :** Wouah tout ces compliments ! Je suis contente que mon début de fic te plaise, ça me fait très plaisir. Mais en diras-tu autant de ce second chapitre ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère.

**Licorne Ailée :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon humour te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt peut-être.

**Note :** Voici le second chapitre de "La Sixième Sentinelle".

Petites précisions :

_Merlin_ : dans la mythologie celte, c'est le plus célèbre des enchanteurs. Né d'une vierge et du diable, Merlin parle dès sa naissance afin d'éviter d'être sacrifié. Il a le don de lire dans les pensées, de se métamorphoser en tout et n'importe quoi, ainsi que de prédire l'avenir.

_Nanna _: dans la mythologie mésopotamienne, c'est le Dieu-Lune que les Babyloniens nommaient Sin.

_Camulos:_ Dieu celte de la guerre.

_Cythraul:_ personnification du Mal chez les Celtes.

Voilà, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 2**_

Trois semaines passèrent. Semaines pendant lesquelles Aramante s'entraîna d'arrache-pied avec les chevaliers d'or. Pour renforcer son esprit, elle s'entraînait avec Mu du Bélier et Shaka de la Vierge. Pour augmenter sa force physique, Aramante faisait des exercices sous l'œil attentif d'Aldebaran du Taureau. Pour reconnaître et combattre des illusions, Kanon et Saga des Gémeaux étaient ses maîtres.

Et régulièrement, Aramante combattait Aphrodite, Dohko, Aiolia, Aioros ou Milo pour mettre en pratique ses connaissances, anciennes et nouvelles. Pendant ses temps de repos, la jeune femme passait la majorité de son temps à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire ou à discuter avec Camus de la France.

Ce jour-là, Dohko de la Balance lui avait donné une lance et ils s'étaient longuement affrontés sous les regards attentifs du Taureau, du Verseau, du Scorpion et des Gémeaux. Aramante avait perdu de peu, et, une fois les explications données par Dohko, elle avait filé au temple des Poissons prendre une douche.

Elle était en train de finir de s'habiller d'un t-shirt bleu ciel et d'un pantalon large vert sombre, quand elle ressentit un cosmos agressif phénoménal. En soupirant, Aramante se téléporta devant la source du cosmos, au pied du temple du Bélier. La totalité des chevaliers d'or était rassemblée devant le temple de Mu, face à un géant en armure rouge. C'était de lui qu'émanait le cosmos agressif qu'Aramante ressentait. Décidant d'alléger l'atmosphère plus que tendue qui régnait sur les chevaliers, Aramante se glissa entre eux et le géant, et dit :

- Alors Milo, pas de blagues pourries aujourd'hui ?

Le silence pesant qui répondit à la jeune femme fut éloquent.

- Ok, soupira Aramante. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça bande de rabat-joie…

Elle avança vers le géant, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

- Tu ne passeras pas étranger, dit la jeune femme. Retourne d'où tu viens !

- Je dois voir Athéna, lui répliqua une voix caverneuse.

- Enlève ton casque et montre-nous ton visage, ordonna Aramante. Peut-être qu'après tu pourras passer.

Dans le rang des chevaliers d'or, Kanon voulut dire à Aramante de s'écarter, mais Camus le retint.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait Kanon, dit le Verseau.

L'ancien Marina se tut alors et regarda la jeune femme se dresser entre eux et l'inconnu.

- Alors, étranger ? fit Aramante. Montre ton visage et tu pourras passer.

- Tu n'es pas digne de connaître mon identité, femelle ! rétorqua la voix caverneuse. Et je passerai, avec ou sans ton accord.

Alertée par cette dernière phrase, Aramante se concentra sur les yeux verts qui brillaient à travers la visière du casque du géant. Des images de guerriers en armures rouges, ainsi que des paroles envahirent son esprit. Quand elle en eut vu et entendu assez, la jeune femme s'adressa aux chevaliers, le regard toujours fixé sur le géant :

- Mu, préviens le Pope. Qu'il mette en alerte tous les chevaliers. Saga, Shaka, Aioros et Aphrodite, à vos temples ! Des Berserkers vont attaquer.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Milo, perplexe et un poil méfiant.

Mais au même moment, le géant rouge bondit sur Aramante, le poing auréolé d'un cosmos rouge sang. La jeune femme évita le coup mortel et cria :

- Je l'ai lu ! A moi, Merlin !

Au nom de Merlin, le géant se figea, et un éclair d'argent tomba sur Aramante, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Lorsque le nuage fut retombé, chevaliers d'or et géant virent avec stupéfaction qu'Aramante était recouverte d'une armure d'or blanc sur laquelle brillaient des rubis et des saphirs. L'armure représentait un homme, et possédait deux paires d'ailes en diamant dans le dos.

Les chevaliers d'or et le géant ne bougeaient plus, l'esprit envahi de questions. Qui est cette fille ? Comment peut-elle être en possession d'une armure divine forgée par Héphaïstos lui-même, d'après l'enclume gravée sur le casque ? Aphrodite reprit le premier ses esprits, et, attrapant Saga et Aioros par un bras, il se mit à courir vers les Maisons du Zodiaque, criant au Bélier :

- Contacte le Grand Pope, Mu. Vite !

Le charme était rompu. Les chevaliers se mirent en mouvement. Le géant en armure rouge fit augmenter son cosmos pendant qu'Aramante se mettait en position de combat. Brusquement, le cosmos rouge de l'intrus explosa, et il attaqua Aramante. Lorsqu'il fut sur elle, le géant frappa le vide de son poing : Aramante avait disparu. Un cosmos argenté explosa derrière le guerrier ennemi, et celui-ci se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le coup qui lui était destiné.

- Tsss… Ce n'est pas en faisant ça que tu me toucheras, fillette, ricana le géant.

- Tu crois ça ? rétorqua Aramante, faisant face au guerrier rouge. Alors pourquoi saignes-tu ? dit-elle en montrant sa propre joue.

Le géant porta la main à son visage et la sentit se couvrir d'un liquide poisseux. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, son casque se brisa et tomba au sol, libérant une masse de cheveux noirs.

- Phobos. J'aurais dû m'en douter, siffla Aramante. Arès ne fait jamais le sale boulot lui-même. Il laisse ça à son chien de fils !

- Silence Humaine ! gronda le demi-dieu. Qui es-tu ? Ton armure me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

- Tu m'as oubliée, Phobos ? demanda la jeune femme, rageuse. Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire à coups de poings et de cosmos !

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, Aramante alluma son cosmos et bondit sur le Berserker. Ses poings fouettèrent l'air mais n'atteignirent pas son ennemi. Changeant de tactique, le chevalier de Merlin se baissa soudainement, et d'un coup de pied, faucha les jambes de Phobos. Puis, vivement, Aramante prit appuie avec ses pieds sur le sol, et se jeta sur le Berserker, enclenchant une série de coups de poings rapides qui enfoncèrent l'armure de son adversaire, avant que l'homme ne touche le sol.

Mais Phobos avait allumé son cosmos au moment où le premier coup de son ennemie l'atteignait, atténuant ainsi l'impact des coups suivants. Les deux belligérants étaient maintenant face à face, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

- Je me souviens de cet enchaînement de coups, dit alors le demi-dieu. C'était il y a dix ans, à…

- Brocéliande ! cracha Aramante. Tu voulais voler les armures divines de Merlin et de Nanna. Mais je t'en ai empêché.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas être cette enfant ! lança Phobos, incrédule. Je l'ai tuée !

- Il faut croire que non ! répliqua la jeune femme, rageuse. Tu m'as laissé pour morte après que j'ai tué ton subordonné. J'ai mis un an pour guérir, et mon armure divine de Merlin était en morceaux.

- Ainsi tu as survécu, siffla le Berserker. Rassure-toi, je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois. Cette fois-ci, je te trancherai la tête !

Et sur ces mots, Phobos chargea.

xoxoxo

Quand ils avaient vu Aramante revêtu d'une armure divine créée par Héphaïstos lui-même, les chevaliers d'or avaient senti leurs mâchoires se décrocher. Même Aphrodite, lui qui n'avait jamais vu l'armure. Mais ils avaient été ramenés sur terre par le chevalier des Poissons. Celui-ci, Saga, Shaka et Aioros se ruèrent vers les temples, tandis que Mu contactait le Grand Pope par télépathie.

Le Bélier envoya ensuite Kanon auprès d'Athéna pour la protéger. Seulement, au moment où l'ex-Marina allait partir, le casque du géant en armure rouge tomba, et tous purent voir un visage cruel à la crinière noire et aux yeux verts menaçants.

- Phobos.

Ce nom fit frémir les chevaliers qui suivirent pourtant les paroles et les coups échangés par le Berserker et Aramante. Elle avait tué un Berserker ? "_Il y a dix ans, elle en avait dix"_ pensa Camus du Verseau. "_Est-elle si forte ?"_ Elle avait survécu à l'attaque du demi-dieu ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Toutes les questions que se posaient les chevaliers d'or disparurent quand Phobos parla de couper la tête de leur amie. Lorsque le Berserker attaqua Aramante, Kanon fila vers le palais d'Athéna, tandis qu'une débauche de cosmos belliqueux se faisait ressentir du côté de la plage.

- Shura, Milo, Aldebaran et Angelo, vous allez vous occuper des ennemis se trouvant sur la plage, ordonna Dohko. Mu, Aiolia, Camus et moi allons rester ici. Je crois que Phobos ne sera pas seul longtemps.

Le Capricorne, le Scorpion, le Taureau et le Cancer s'exécutèrent, tandis que huit Berserkers débarquaient devant le temple du Bélier. Les quatre chevaliers d'or restant héritèrent de deux adversaires chacun.

xoxoxo

Aramante avait du mal à blesser gravement Phobos. Le demi-dieu réussissait toujours à atténuer la puissance de ses coups, et ça la rendait folle de rage. Son cosmos argenté avait englouti sa silhouette depuis quelques temps, et sa chevelure brune ainsi que ses mains crépitaient d'éclairs rouges et ors.

"_Je dois tuer Phobos. Sans leur chef, les autres Berserkers seront déboussolés, si ce n'est désorganisés. Alors les chevaliers pourront prendre l'avantage."_ Aramante réfléchissait à un plan, tout en esquivant les coups de Phobos et en contre-attaquant. Elle avait trouvé une solution, quand elle glissa sur une plaque de glace, résultat d'une attaque de Camus. Son adversaire profita de son déséquilibre pour lancer une attaque :

- _L'Ombre du Serpent _!

Un serpent de cosmos rouge sang s'enroula autour d'Aramante, et resserra ses anneaux. Le chevalier divin de Merlin avait entre temps réussi à se remettre d'aplomb, et, alors que les anneaux du serpent commençaient à faire craquer ses os, Aramante fit brusquement augmenter son cosmos.

L'aura argentée de la jeune femme enfla, luttant contre le serpent de cosmos rouge. Mais le reptile était trop fort, et le cosmos d'Aramante régressa. "_Je ne dois pas mourir maintenant !"_ pensa la Française. "_J'ai déjà vaincu un Berserker, alors un demi-dieu, ce n'est pas la mer à boire !"_ Malgré l'ironie, la jeune femme sentit son bras gauche se briser.

Sous le coup de la douleur, et la haine aidant, Aramante fit exploser son cosmos. Le serpent rouge de Phobos se désintégra, vaincu par le chevalier de Merlin. Celle-ci profita de la stupeur créée par sa petite victoire pour faire augmenter encore et encore son cosmos. Pendant que sa cosmo énergie devenait phénoménal, entourant son corps d'une sphère argentée, Aramante appela le Bélier en pensée.

"_Mu… Mu… MU !"_ "_Je suis là. Je t'entends Rama"_ répondit la voix douce du chevalier. "_Mu, dis à Camus, Dohko et Aiolia de se boucher les oreilles"_ ordonna mentalement la jeune femme, se promettant d'éclaircir ce surnom de "Rama" plus tard. "_Qu'est-ce que tu…" "Plus tard les questions, Mu !"_ cingla Aramante, la pensée rendue âpre par l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour faire augmenter son cosmos.

La jeune femme sentit Mu quitter son esprit, et quand elle vit ses alliés mettre leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, elle passa à l'attaque.

- _Siren's Song !_

Un chant s'éleva sur le champ de bataille. Fascinés, les neuf Berserkers écoutèrent attentivement les paroles venues d'un autre âge. Ils étaient pris au piège. Hypnotisés par le chant, les neuf ennemis ne bougeaient plus. Aramante prépara sa prochaine attaque tout en chantant, car elle savait que dès qu'elle s'arrêterait, il ne faudrait que trente secondes avant que l'emprise du chant ne cesse.

Aussi, quand son cosmos argenté se mit à crépiter d'éclairs rouges et ors, Aramante concentra son aura dans ses mains et lui fit prendre la forme d'une faux. Se lançant à la vitesse du son sur Phobos, la Française se tut, leva son arme d'énergie, et, au moment où le demi-dieu reprenait conscience, elle abattit sa faux sur lui.

La tête de Phobos roula au sol, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se faire tuer. Lorsque le corps sans tête du demi-dieu s'effondra, tout les Berserkers présents au Sanctuaire ressentirent l'extinction du cosmos de leur chef et eurent un moment de panique. Les chevaliers d'Athéna saisirent cette chance pour repousser l'attaque ennemie, dont seule une demi-douzaine de guerriers d'Arès réchappa.

xoxoxo

Les Berserkers boutés hors du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers d'or éparpillés sur le domaine d'Athéna retournèrent devant le temple du Bélier en quatrième vitesse, pour voir Aramante dans les bras de Mu, l'armure divine de Merlin disparu.

- Elle s'est écroulée après avoir tué Phobos, expliqua Camus aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Son armure est repartie quand elle s'est effondrée, ajouta Dohko, devançant la question de Shura.

Dans les bras de Mu, Aramante ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

- J'ai le bras gauche en morceaux. Avec ton pouvoir de télékinésie, il faut que tu me remettes les os en place, sinon je ne pourrais pas me guérir.

- Ca va être extrêmement douloureux, prévint le Bélier, soucieux.

D'un geste de la tête, Aramante signifia que ce n'était pas grave. Alors Mu ferma les yeux et se concentra. Par la pensée, il fit bouger les os brisés du bras de la jeune femme, les remettant en place lentement. Lorsque son humérus cassé en deux se remit droit, Aramante ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Sachant que la suite serait encore plus douloureuse, la jeune femme planta ses dents dans le col de son t-shirt pour étouffer ses cris.

Mu continua sa besogne, la mort dans l'âme. Dans un sursaut de souffrance au moment où le dernier os se remettait droit, Aramante crispa sa main valide sur le bras du Bélier, faisant crisser ses ongles sur l'or de l'armure du jeune homme.

- Voilà, c'est fini, soupira Mu, Aramante se détendant entre ses bras.

- Merci Mu, murmura la jeune femme, tendant sa main valide vers sa chevelure.

Devant les regards curieux des chevaliers d'or, Aramante s'arracha un cheveu et l'enroula autour de son bras blessé, puis elle prit une poignée de terre qu'elle saupoudra sur son bras. Enfin, elle puisa dans ses dernières réserves de cosmos pour se soigner.

Son aura argentée auréola son bras inerte, et lorsque le cheveu et la terre eurent disparu de son membre brisé, celui-ci était guéri. Avec un soupire de soulagement, Aramante sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Et une reine de Cœur, une ! clama amèrement Aphrodite.

- Reine de Cœur ? demanda Milo, perplexe.

- C'est sûrement le nom de sa méthode de guérison, répondit Mu, tout en se relevant, Aramante dans les bras, toujours évanouie.

"_Perspicace le mouton"_ pensa Aphrodite en soupirant.

- Emmène-la dans mon temple Mu, dit le Poisson. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

- Tu ne l'y emmènes pas toi-même ? demanda le Bélier, surpris.

- Non, je vais donner un coup de mains aux blessés, répondit abruptement Aphrodite.

Mu n'insista pas. L'attitude de son ami des Poissons le surprenait, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention, et se dépêcha d'emmener Aramante chez elle, au temple des Poissons.

xoxoxo

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Aramante vit que Saga était assis dans un fauteuil près de son lit, un épais livre entre les mains.

- On veille sur la faible femme, Saga ? demanda Aramante, amusée et se redressant.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux sursauta violemment, faisant tomber son livre.

- Aramante ! s'exclama-t-il en ramassant l'épais volume. Après trois jours, tu te réveilles enfin, espèce de feignasse !

Le grand sourire qu'affichait l'homme démentait les paroles moqueuses, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux grenat :

- Tue un demi-dieu, et on verra si tu ne dors pas pendant trois jours après.

Saga sourit et s'étonna du fait qu'elle ne le confondait jamais avec Kanon, son jumeau.

- Ton aura est sage et douce, répondit Aramante. Celle de Kanon est plus brute et plus sauvage.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux amis. Le chevalier sembla ensuite hésiter, puis se lança :

- Alors comme ça, tu es le chevalier divin de Merlin.

- Oui.

La jeune femme avait perdu son sourire.

- Pendant que tu dormais, Athéna et Aphrodite nous ont tout dit.

Aramante garda le silence, et se rejeta sur son oreiller en soupirant.

- Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de tes entraînements, dit Saga, une note triste dans la voix.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Saga, dit doucement la jeune femme. Je vaincrai.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit le chevalier. Mais à quel prix ? murmura-t-il, triste et inquiet.

Aramante n'entendit pas ces derniers mots.

xoxoxo

Quelques jours plus tard, Aramante se promenait dans les jardins du Sanctuaire avec Camus, lorsqu'ils croisèrent la déesse Athéna. Les deux chevaliers et la déesse discutèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Aramante. Celle-ci plongea aussitôt dans une autre réalité où elle ne faisait que voir et entendre.

_Elle n'avait pas de corps, elle n'était que sons et images. Elle voyait une femme en transe. Elle n'entendait qu'un murmure incompréhensible venir de la femme. Elle voyait un temple sur le portique duquel un homme, dont la tête était surmontée d'un soleil, et qui combattait un énorme serpent, était gravé. Elle vit la femme lui faire signe, puis elle entendit une voix l'appeler._

- _Je t'attends Aramante. Au matin du mois d'après-guerre_, _tu viendras à moi._

Les sons et les images s'éteignirent, et tout devint noir. Une autre voix lui parvint alors. Une voix inquiète, grave et troublée. Aramante ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant cette voix. Elle était toujours debout, droite et figée, la main de la déesse restée sur son épaule. C'est Camus qui parlait. Lui, le maître des glaces, l'homme froid et calme, s'inquiétait pour celle qui, en peu de temps, était devenue une amie chère.

- Aramante, ça va ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai eu une vision, Camus.

- Que disait-elle ? demanda le Verseau, de plus en plus inquiet.

- J'ai vu un temple. Quelqu'un m'y attend. Ne t'en fait pas Camus, ce n'est pas dangereux, sourit Aramante.

Se tournant vers Athéna restée muette, Aramante lui dit :

- Veuillez me pardonner, Majesté, mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

- Va, Chevalier de Merlin, sourit la déesse, une lueur gentiment moqueuse dans les yeux.

Aramante rit et prit congé d'Athéna, Camus sur les talons. Le chevalier d'or sourit en écoutant son amie réfléchir à haute voix, quelques instants plus tard.

- Le matin du mois d'après-guerre… Après-guerre… Guerre… Le dieu de la guerre, c'est Arès, Mars chez les Romain… Mars ! Mais bien sûr ! Le mois d'après-guerre, c'est Avril ! Donc logiquement le matin d'Avril, c'est…

Aramante stoppa net ses réflexions, en même temps que sa marche.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Camus, perplexe.

- J'ai des visions qui ont de l'humour, répondit la jeune femme, choquée.

Le Verseau leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Le matin du mois d'après-guerre, expliqua Aramante, c'est le 1er Avril.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire ironique et reprit sa marche, suivant son amie, celle-ci continuant ses réflexions à voix haute.

- Un homme qui combat un serpent… Le soleil au-dessus de la tête… Bon sang ! C'est Apollon ! Apollon qui terrasse le Python, un serpent ! En toute logique, la femme que j'ai vu, c'est la Pythie. Il faut donc que j'aille à Delphes !

- Tu y vas seule, demain ? demanda aussitôt Camus.

- Comment ça, demain ? lança Aramante, stupéfaite.

- Mais… Demain, c'est le 1er Avril, répondit le Verseau.

- Et mer…credi ! lâcha la jeune femme.

Un silence à la fois contrarié et amusé s'installa entre les deux chevaliers, jusqu'à ce que le chevalier d'Athéna dise :

- Plus besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque maintenant. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : tu vas seule à Delphes ?

- Non. Je pense que je vais sortir Kanon. Il m'a l'air un peu triste ces derniers temps.

Camus acquiesça. Les deux jeunes gens changèrent d'itinéraire, et ils prirent le chemin des Maisons du Zodiaque, direction le temple des Gémeaux. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la demeure des jumeaux, Camus et Aramante entrèrent dans le temple.

Ils virent que Saga était assis dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à un canapé de la même couleur bleu océan, un livre sur les genoux, tandis que Kanon était dos à eux, debout devant une table. Aramante prit alors son élan, et se mit à courir avant de bondir sur le dos de l'ex-Marina.

- Kanon ! claironna-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui comme une sangsue. Demain, toi et moi allons nous promener !

- Lâche-moi, sale gosse ! lança le jumeau en souriant légèrement. Tu m'étouffes !

L'ex-Marina se secoua dans tout les sens pour essayer de décrocher de son dos, l'arapède qu'était devenue Aramante. En vain. La jeune femme se cramponnait aux épaules du second Gémeau, ses jambes passées autour de la taille de l'homme pour ne pas tomber.

De son côté, Saga riait à gorge déployée en voyant son frère se démener comme un diable pour se libérer, tandis que Camus souriait, amusé, tout en s'appuyant sur une colonne du temple.

Au bout de dix minutes de lutte acharnée, Kanon s'avoua vaincu, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Pour ne pas mourir étouffée, Aramante lâcha Kanon, mais celui-ci la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se soit éloignée.

- Oh non, tu ne fileras pas, sale gamine !

- Lâche-moi Kan…arg !

Aramante expira bruyamment en s'étranglant à moitié lorsque l'ex-Marina lui tomba dessus. Coincée entre le canapé et le Gémeau, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se relever. Kanon n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de bouger, Aramante tenta une chose qui marchait bien sur son traître de frère. La jeune femme leva les mains et les passa sur les flancs de l'homme.

Aussitôt, Kanon se trémoussa en essayant de chasser les mains qui le torturaient. Trop hilare pour réussir, l'ex-Marina se tourna vers son tortionnaire et réussi à dire, entre deux éclats de rire :

- Pas… ça ! Je suis… très… chatouilleux !

- Je n'avais pas remarqué ! sourit Aramante, continuant néanmoins sa torture.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kanon, en ayant sûrement assez de se faire martyriser, arriva enfin à se saisir des mains du chevalier de Merlin.

- Ca suffit maintenant, dit-il, riant encore. Saga et Camus sont en train de mourir de rire à cause de nous, et…

- Tu veux dire qu'ils se foutent carrément de toi, Kanon ! le coupa Aramante, en bougeant discrètement ses jambes sous son ami.

- Tu ne te moquerai pas de moi, par hasard ? demanda Kanon, faussement menaçant.

- Non, tu crois ?

Avec un sourire candide, Aramante appuya vivement ses jambes sur le bassin de l'homme et le fit basculer du canapé. Se sentant tomber, l'ex-Marina agrippa la jeune femme par la taille, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Aramante tomba lourdement sur Kanon, et celui-ci inversa rapidement leurs rôles. L'homme se retrouva au-dessus de son amie, l'empêchant de bouger jambes et mains.

- Tu as l'air contente de toi, Rama, sourit Kanon.

- Normal, tu viens de rire, répliqua la jeune femme. Tu sembles aller mieux.

L'ex-Marina soupira doucement et se releva, aidant ensuite Aramante à faire de même.

- Tu es une vraie mère poule, Rama. Tu le sais ça ? fit Kanon, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

- Voui fiston ! ricana la Française.

Saga et son jumeau éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Aramante remarquait l'absence de Camus.

- Il devait retourner à son temple, lui expliqua Saga.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a fui avant que ce ne soit son tour d'être chatouillé, grimaça comiquement Kanon.

Aramante lui envoya son coude dans les côtes, faisant taire l'ex-Marina.

- Wouh, Rama sort ses griffes ! s'exclama quelques secondes plus tard Kanon.

Avant qu'Aramante n'étripe son jumeau, Saga détourna subtilement la conversation :

- Tu t'es habituée à ton nouveau surnom, Aramante ?

- Moui, répondit la jeune femme, s'affalant peu gracieusement dans le canapé.

En effet, deux jours après s'être éveillée de son sommeil réparateur, dû à une forte utilisation de sa cosmo énergie, Aramante avait eu la surprise de voir Mu lui rendre visite. Elle en avait profité pour lui demander d'où venait le nom de "Rama".

Le Bélier avait répondu que ce nom était plus court à prononcer qu'Aramante, et qu'il lui allait bien. La jeune femme avait attendu la suite des explications, mais Mu n'avait plus rien dit à ce sujet. Depuis, ses amis l'appelaient Rama. Aramante ne s'en formalisait plus.

- Et puis je dois avouer que ce surnom me plaît bien, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Saga, Kanon et Aramante discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

- Messieurs, cette soirée en votre compagnie fut fort agréable, et c'est avec regret que je me vois dans l'obligation de rejoindre mes pénates, dit alors Aramante, se levant.

- Tu as raison. Rentre vite avant que la morue ne te fasse une crise de jalousie, ricana Kanon, toujours assis sur le canapé.

La claque que l'ex-Marina se prit à l'arrière du crâne, et le "crétin !" retentissant qui l'accompagna, dissuada Kanon d'en rajouter.

- Bien, sourit Aramante, satisfaite du silence de son ami. Je passerai te chercher demain, après le déjeuner, Kanon. Saga, je compte sur toi pour que ton jumeau Gémeau ne se fasse pas la malle.

- A tes ordres, chef, rit Saga.

- Merci. Sur ce, que la nuit vous soit douce, mes amis.

Et sur ces mots, Aramante se téléporta devant le temple des Poissons, où elle trouva son occupant assis sur les marches du parvis.

- J'ai croisé Camus en revenant de chez Milo, commença Aphrodite. Il m'a dit que tu as eu une vision quand Athéna t'a touchée.

Un court silence passa. Silence durant lequel Aramante comprit que le chevalier des Poissons connaissait toute l'histoire.

- Tu emmènes Kanon à Delphes, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Il est tristounet en ce moment, et je veux lui changer les idées.

- Je vois, sourit Aphrodite. Tu deviens une vraie mère poule !

Aramante protesta pour la forme, puis les deux jeunes gens dînèrent rapidement et allèrent se coucher.

xoxoxo

Se levant avec le soleil, Aramante s'habilla d'un pantalon de jogging gris et d'un large t-shirt vert. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval, puis rejoignit Aphrodite devant le temple des Poissons. Les deux chevaliers se rendirent ensuite à l'arène où ils s'entraînèrent toute la matinée avec les autres chevaliers d'or. Vers midi, Aramante revint au temple des Poissons, accompagnée du maître des lieux.

Pendant qu'Aphrodite préparait le repas, la jeune femme prit une douche rapide et retourna dans la cuisine vêtue d'une longue jupe bleue marine, et d'une chemise de coton rouge sombre.

- Comment, une femme chez moi ?! s'exclama Aphrodite en voyant son hôte. Je me demandais si tu en étais vraiment une, parce que tu es toujours à t'habiller comme un homme, et les cheveux attachés.

- Ca veut dire que tu préfères que je m'habille en femme ? demanda malicieusement Aramante, s'asseyant devant son assiette.

- L'homme est faible, répondit seulement Aphrodite, tout en les servant copieusement.

Le déjeuner se passa sur le ton de la plaisanterie, jusqu'à ce qu'Aramante débarrasse la table et lance :

- Je vais chercher Kanon et je vais à Delphes. Je rentrerai dans la soirée. Bonne journée !

Le chevalier des Poissons n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son amie était déjà partie.

xoxoxo

Kanon et Saga venaient de finir de déjeuner lorsqu'une tornade brune s'abattit sur le dos de l'ex-Marina.

- Coucou Kanon ! claironna la nouvelle venue.

- Rama ! Descend de là, grogna le Gémeau agressé.

- Voui papa, obtempéra sagement la jeune femme.

Quand l'ex-Marina se retourna pour voir son amie, il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu ne peux pas être Rama ! Elle ne s'habille pas aussi bien, et ses cheveux sont toujours attachés et mal peignés !

Aramante balança un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Kanon, et quand celui-ci massa son bras endolori, elle dit :

- Là, ça va ? Tu es sûr que c'est bien moi maintenant.

- Une brute pareille, c'est la Rama que je connais ! grimaça l'homme.

De son côté, Saga laissa son regard glisser sur la chevelure brune laissée libre, sur la chemise rouge et la jupe bleu, terminant son voyage sur le poignet droit de la jeune femme où un bracelet d'argent soulignait la pâleur de la peau.

- Tu es très jolie comme ça, Aramante, sourit Saga.

- Merci, rougit Aramante, peu habituée aux compliments.

- Ne le remercie pas, ricana Kanon. Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas jolie le reste du temps.

Aramante fronça les sourcils et frappa de nouveau Kanon à l'épaule.

- Vilain garnement ! lança-t-elle. Tu devrais être plus gentil avec moi. Prend exemple sur ton frère !

- Gnagnagna et gnagnagna, singea l'ex-Marina. Arrête de dire des bêtises et allons-y, ajouta-t-il en attrapant la jeune femme par les épaules.

- Pff, petit rigolo. A ce soir Saga, sourit Aramante.

Et dans un nuage d'argent, Aramante et Kanon disparurent.

xoxoxo

Aramante et Kanon apparurent devant le porche du temple d'Apollon, à Delphes.

- La compagnie vous remercie d'avoir prit Air Rama. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage, dit la jeune femme, imitant la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air.

- Rama, soupira Kanon en se passant une main sur le visage. Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, entrons.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais gravit les marches du temple et y pénétra, Kanon sur les talons. L'intérieur du temple était plongé dans la pénombre, et une légère odeur de soufre flottait dans l'air. Le plafond était haut, et les murs étaient recouverts de fresques à peine visibles.

Arrivés au centre du temple, Kanon et Aramante virent une femme se balancer d'avant en arrière, éclairée par un brasero.

- _Je t'attendais, Aramante de Merlin_, dit la femme.

Les deux chevaliers frémirent, car la voix de la Pythie n'était pas celle d'une femme, mais celle d'un homme, grave et rauque.

- _Toi qui n'es soumise à aucun dieu, écoute-moi. A l'aube du mois de guerre, l'Ombre que la Louve redoute arrivera, et mettra la Terre Sacrée à feu et à sang. Mais n'ayez crainte, car si la Louve retrouve les Six Sentinelles, elle aura bon espoir d'emporter la victoire._

La Pythie fit une courte pause, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites derrière les paupières fermées, puis elle reprit :

- _Louve, les Sentinelles sont là, tout près de toi. La première est au-dessus de la Terre, parmi les fleurs. La seconde est au centre de la Terre, sous les Triangles. La troisième est aux pieds du Géant. La quatrième se trouve près du Chasseur Lunaire. La cinquième voit le monde de Pharos. Quant à la Sixième Sentinelle, elle veille les morts au Mausolée._

La voix d'Apollon se tut. La Pythie cessa de se balancer d'avant en arrière et ouvrit les yeux. Aramante et Kanon furent à moitié surpris de se trouver en face d'une aveugle.

- Le dieu s'est retiré. J'ai transmis son message. Vous pouvez partir, dit l'oracle.

Rama et l'ex-Marina s'exécutèrent, réfléchissant à la prophétie d'Apollon. "_L'Ombre arrivera"_ pensa la jeune femme. "_Il va revenir et voudra asservir le monde. Je vais devoir l'arrêter."_ Aramante frissonna. Kanon le remarqua, et, sachant que ce frisson n'était pas dû au froid, il passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de son amie et lui dit :

- Ne pense plus à la prophétie. On va visiter Delphes, et ce soir nous dînerons tranquillement avant de rentrer.

- Mais je dois réfléchir à… tenta de protester Aramante, brutalement coupée par Kanon.

- La prophétie ne se réalisera pas aujourd'hui ! Alors oublie pour quelques heures que le monde est en danger, et amuse-toi !

Et sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de répliquer, le chevalier l'entraîna vers la ville, le temple d'Apollon se trouvant à l'extérieur de Delphes. Kanon et Aramante passèrent l'après-midi à se promener dans la ville. Ils visitèrent quelques musées, puis montèrent au sommet d'une colline d'où ils purent voir le Mont Parnasse.

Le soir venu, le chevalier d'Athéna invita son amie au restaurant, puis, une fois rassasiés, Aramante les téléporta dans le temple des Gémeaux. Une voix grave les fit se retourner.

- Alors, c'était comment Delphes ? demanda Saga, assis dans un fauteuil, un gros livre dans les mains.

- Une Pythie détraquée, la fin du monde annoncée, et un dîner succulent, répondit vaguement Kanon. La routine habituelle quoi, ironisa-t-il.

- Saga, ton jumeau te parlera de la prophétie. Pour ma part, je vais voir Mu. J'ai besoin de ses lumières, sourit un peu tristement Aramante. A demain.

Les deux frères dirent au revoir à leur amie, et la regardèrent se diriger vers le temple du Taureau en silence. Quand la jeune femme eut disparu de leur vue, Saga fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son jumeau.

- Elle est triste et abattue. Ca a un lien avec la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanon soupira, alla s'asseoir, et raconta tout à son frère.

xoxoxo

Passant par le temple du Taureau avant d'arriver à celui du Bélier, Aramante s'arrêta quelques minutes pour discuter avec Aldebaran. Rapidement, la jeune femme prit congé, promettant au Brésilien de s'entraîner avec lui le lendemain. Aramante ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la demeure de Mu, et ce fut Kiki qu'elle croisa en premier.

- Tu es venue voir Maître Mu, Aramante ? demanda joyeusement l'apprenti Bélier.

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme, passant une main dans les cheveux couleur de feu du jeune garçon. Comment se passe ton entraînement ?

- Très bien ! s'écria Kiki. Maître Mu est sévère et les exercices sont très durs, mais je n'abandonne pas !

- C'est bien, dit doucement Aramante. Un bon chevalier ne s'avoue jamais vaincu et obéit bien à son maître, ajouta-t-elle.

La voix douce du chevalier du Bélier s'éleva alors derrière le jeune apprenti.

- Tu devrais déjà être au lit, Kiki. Tu as une rude journée qui t'attend demain.

- J'y vais tout de suite, Maître, s'exclama le jeune garçon. Au revoir Aramante !

- Bonne nuit, Kiki, sourit la jeune femme, faisant un signe de la main à l'enfant.

Une fois Kiki parti, le Bélier tourna son attention vers Aramante, dont le sourire doux s'était effacé.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, Rama. Tu veux en parler ?

Le tact et la délicatesse de Mu touchèrent la jeune femme qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Mu, dit-elle.

- Allons nous asseoir, proposa le chevalier.

Une fois installés, dans un fauteuil pour lui, par terre sur un tapis pour elle, Aramante raconta tout à son ami, de la vision qu'elle avait eu en touchant Athéna, jusqu'à l'énoncé de la prophétie. Le récit terminé, Mu demanda :

- L'Ombre que tu dois combattre, est-elle puissante ?

- Beaucoup plus puissante que Zeus, acquiesça Aramante. Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, ce sont les Sentinelles. Il faut que je les trouve avant le mois de mars de l'année prochaine.

- Tu as un peu moins d'un an, dit Mu, les engrenages de son cerveau marchant à plein régime.

- Onze mois pour être exacte.

- Soyons logique, reprit Mu. Au début du mois de mars prochain, il faudra que tu ais trouvé les Six Sentinelles pour pouvoir vaincre l'Ombre. Alors réfléchissons. Selon la prophétie, la première Sentinelle est au-dessus de la Terre, parmi les fleurs.

- Je pensais aux Sept Merveilles du monde, intervint alors Aramante.

Devant le regard perplexe et interrogateur du Bélier, la jeune femme s'expliqua :

- Réfléchis Mu. "Au-dessus de la Terre parmi les fleurs". Cela peut être les Jardins suspendus de Babylone. "Au centre de la Terre sous les Triangles" : les pyramides de Guizeh. "Aux pieds du Géant" : la troisième Sentinelle serait sous le Colosse de Rhodes. "Près du Chasseur Lunaire"…

- La quatrième Sentinelle serait dans le temple d'Artémis à Ephèse, continua Mu, suivant le raisonnement d'Aramante. "La cinquième voit le monde de Pharos"… Ce serait le Phare d'Alexandrie ?

- Et la dernière Sentinelle "veille les morts au Mausolée". C'est le Mausolée d'Halicarnasse dont parle la prophétie, répondit la jeune femme, en hochant la tête pour confirmer la question du chevalier.

Mu réfléchit quelques minutes, et finit par dire :

- Ton raisonnement est logique, et je pense que tu as raison. Je ne connais pas d'autres lieux qui correspondraient aux descriptions de la prophétie, mais il faudrait tout de même vérifier ta théorie.

- Je m'en occuperais demain, soupira Aramante, lasse.

- Tu es fatiguée, Rama. Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit le chevalier.

- J'y vais tout de suite, Maître Mu, sourit la jeune femme en se relevant. Bonne nuit mon ami, et pardonne-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

- Bonne nuit, Rama. Ne t'excuse pas, et sache que mon temple te sera toujours ouvert.

Sur un dernier sourire de remerciement, Aramante fit un signe d'au revoir au Bélier et se téléporta devant le temple des Poissons. Elle gravit la volée de marches qui menaient à l'entrée, pénétra silencieusement dans la dernière Maison du Zodiaque, et fila vers sa chambre. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu Aphrodite. Il devait déjà être couché.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, sauf Aramante et les armures divines de Merlin et Nanna.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Thealie:** merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant. Bonne lecture.

**Licorne Ailee :** merci pour ta review. Je crois que ce chapitre te plaira. Mais bon, c'est à toi de me le dire. Bonne lecture.

**Julie :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai bien ri en la lisant. Surtout parce que ce que tu pensais à propos des chevaliers d'or et des Sept Merveilles est en partie vrai ! Enfin ça, tu le verras plus tard ! Donc merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira autant que les deux précédents. Bonne lecture.

**Patthy:** merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. En tout cas, je l'espère ! Bonne lecture.

**Rulae:** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voui, c'était une attaque Berserker-éclair mdr. Six Sentinelles et Sept Merveilles. Tu as raison, je prépare quelque chose, mais c'est un secret encore. Phobos ne fait pas long feu, c'est sûr ! Pourquoi Arès attaque à ce moment-là ? Tout simplement parce qu'il fallait un peu d'action ;) Mais quelles sont ses raisons ? Je crois me souvenir que tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Quant au super vilain, on le voit mettre des plans en marche. On ne sait toujours pas qui est le méchant, mais il faut bien un peu de suspens non ? Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, et qu'il t'apportera quelques réponses. Bonne lecture.

**Spicycocktail:** merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, même si les personnages sont un peu OOC. Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais vu ni lu Saint Seiya, bien que j'essaye de rectifier le tir en ce moment. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voici le troisième chapitre de "La Sixième Sentinelle".

Petites précisions :

_Merlin_ : dans la mythologie celte, c'est le plus célèbre des enchanteurs. Né d'une vierge et du diable, Merlin parle dès sa naissance afin d'éviter d'être sacrifié. Il a le don de lire dans les pensées, de se métamorphoser en tout et n'importe quoi, ainsi que de prédire l'avenir.

_Nanna _: dans la mythologie mésopotamienne, c'est le Dieu-Lune que les Babyloniens nommaient Sin.

_Seth :_ dieu égyptien du Mal. Il représente l'avidité, la jalousie, l'aridité. Il est le feu du désert, le dieu rouge.

_Baal :_ dieu de l'Orage chez les Cananéens.

_Loki :_ dieu scandinave du Mal, du Désordre. C'est un être cruel et rusé.

_Eole :_ dieu grec du Vent.

_Bastet :_ déesse égyptienne ayant les traits d'une chatte. Vénérée à Bubaste, c'est une divinité solaire.

Voilà, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 3**_

- Ton Berserker est un incapable, Arès ! gronda une voix d'outre-tombe. Se faire tuer par cet imbécile de chevalier de Merlin… C'est lamentable !

- Maître, répondit Arès, agenouillé devant un trône plongé dans l'ombre. Phobos a sous-estimé son adversaire, mais cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Non, c'est sûr, répliqua sèchement la voix sombre et emplie de malveillance. L'assassin envoyé par cet incapable de Seth n'a pas été fichu de tuer le Pope, et ton fils s'est fait tuer, par une femme en plus, sans avoir accompli sa mission. N'ai-je donc que des incompétents à mon service ? tonna la voix.

Le dieu de la guerre sentit un frisson de peur remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et s'empressa de répondre :

- Nous ne vous décevrons plus, Maître.

- C'est dans votre intérêt à tout les dix. Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé à Baal, susurra la voix.

Arès se recroquevilla légèrement aux pieds de son maître. Il n'avait pas oublié l'horreur et la terreur que lui avait inspiré la torture puis l'exécution du Babylonien. Les hurlements de douleurs et les suppliques du dieu Baal résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles.

xoxoxo

Aldebaran lui avait donnée du fil à retordre durant l'entraînement, mais Aramante l'avait vaincu de justesse. Le Taureau l'avait félicitée, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait encore s'améliorer. Seulement, Aramante devait aussi se consacrer à la recherche des Six Sentinelles, alors elle avait décidé que la matinée serait consacrée à l'entraînement et l'après-midi aux recherches.

Après avoir pris une douche sitôt l'entraînement terminé, Aramante fila à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Elle dénicha des cartes géographiques de l'espace méditerranéen tel qu'il était durant l'Antiquité, et les étudia toute l'après-midi.

Ce n'est que lorsque Shura débarqua dans la bibliothèque que la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle avait passé plus de six heures à étudier et prendre des notes. Le Capricorne raccompagna Aramante au temple des Poissons où Aphrodite attendait.

- Te voilà enfin, grommela le chevalier en apercevant Aramante, accompagnée de Shura.

- Je suis désolée, Aphrodite, s'excusa la jeune femme. J'étais plongée dans mes recherches et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Merci Shura, dit le Poisson, ignorant ostensiblement Aramante.

- De rien, Aphrodite. Bonne soirée, répondit le Capricorne en retournant bien vite à son temple.

Il n'était pas bon de se trouver entre Aphrodite et Aramante lorsqu'ils étaient de mauvais poil !

- Quant à toi, gronda Aphrodite en brandissant une rose menaçante vers son amie. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de passer par la case "dîner" avant d'aller te coucher !

- Sinon quoi ? rétorqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et en levant le menton.

- Sinon je t'attache sur une chaise jusqu'à ce que tu sois gavée !

- Tu ne le feras pas, sourit Aramante.

N'y tenant plus, le chevalier lança une volée de roses sur son amie qui évita adroitement les fleurs avant de capituler et de rentrer en courant dans le temple.

- Sale peste, grogna Aphrodite.

xoxoxo

Arès l'attendait. Il allait encore piquer une crise. Tant pis. Les autres attendaient. Il fallait se dépêcher.

- Encore en retard, Loki.

- Hey, Asgard ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté non plus !

- Arès s'est levé du pied gauche, il va encore râler.

- Ces Grecs ! Cite-moi une fois où ce dieu belliqueux est de bonne humeur, Seth, grogna Loki en enlevant sa cape de voyage.

- Attends. Laisse-moi réfléchir !

- N'ébouillante pas tes divins neurones, Seth, grogna Loki. Arès n'est _**jamais**_ de bonne humeur !

- C'est vrai, soupira l'Egyptien. Mais a-t-on jamais vu un dieu de la guerre aimable ?

- J'espère que cette question est purement rhétorique et que tu n'attends aucune réponse de ma part, Seth, siffla le Scandinave.

- Ton humour fait peur à voir. Rabat-joie, marmonna Seth.

Tout en discutant, les deux divinités avaient traversé un labyrinthe de couloirs, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Ils finirent par arriver à une salle plongée dans l'obscurité où dix sièges de marbre étaient éclairés, et disposés en cercle.

- En retard, Loki. Comme toujours !

- Cesse de grogner, Arès, siffla le Scandinave en lançant sa cape sur le dossier de son siège. Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer, intervint une voix grave et froide.

- Eole n'a pas tort, dit une autre voix, féminine cette fois. Nous devons débattre de choses graves.

- Alors prenons place, ordonna Arès.

Les conjurés s'assirent, chacun sur son propre fauteuil de marbre. Neuf des dix sièges étaient occupés.

- Notre chat n'est pas là ? demanda Loki.

- Non, répondit Arès. Il est en mission.

- En parlant de mission, intervint Eole. Comment le Maître a-t-il prit l'échec de Phobos et de l'assassin de Seth ?

Arès fixa le dieu des Vents un moment. De haute taille, Eole était vêtu d'une toge blanche au drapé antique. Il arborait une longue barbe et une longue chevelure blanches, ainsi qu'une physionomie débonnaire que des yeux gris d'orage démentaient par leur dureté. Après cette observation de quelques secondes, Arès répondit :

- Le Maître n'a pas du tout apprécié nos échecs. Il a été très clair. Si nous échouons de nouveau, nous sommes des dieux morts.

xoxoxo

Aramante sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une chemise fuchsia et d'un jean bleu sombre. Passant une main sur sa cuisse droite, elle grimaça de douleur. La jeune femme s'était entraînée avec Dohko, et il lui avait fait mordre la poussière. Aramante avait mis un cataplasme d'argile, d'arnica, de souci et de plantain sur l'éraflure de sa cuisse, avant de s'habiller.

"_Je suis lamentable"_ pensa-t-elle en sortant du temple des Poissons. "_Je suis sensée sauver le monde, et je ne suis même pas capable de battre un vieux chnoque !"_ Aramante eut un sourire amusé à cette pensée, tout en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire et en pensant que le "vieux chnoque" était plutôt vigoureux pour son âge. En chemin, elle croisa Mu qui lui proposa de l'aider dans ses recherches.

- Tu as du temps à perdre ?

- En ta compagnie, toujours, répondit en souriant Mu.

- Je ne te connaissais pas si charmeur, dit la jeune femme, taquine.

- Que veux-tu, je fréquente trop Milo !

Arrivés à la bibliothèque, les deux chevaliers prirent une dizaine de livres sur les Sept Merveilles du monde, et les étudièrent attentivement.

xoxoxo

"_Elle m'a épuisé !" _pensa Mu en se rejetant en arrière. "_Comment arrive-t-elle à passer huit heures non-stop à éplucher des lires ?"_

- Je dois trouver les Sentinelles. C'est pour cela que je peux tenir huit heures devant une montagne de livres, répondit Aramante, sans relever la tête du bouquin qu'elle compulsait.

Le Bélier lança un regard un peu méfiant à la jeune femme qui répliqua :

- Tu as pensé à voix haute.

- Oh. Je vois. N'empêche, reprit Mu, après huit heures passées ici, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

- Ok. A plus tard alors, Mu.

A cette réponse, le Bélier fronça les sourcils et dit :

- Tu ne vas pas rester ici quand même ?!

- Je finis mon livre et j'arrive, promit Aramante.

Mu jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux au pavé que la jeune femme venait à peine d'entamer. "_Elle est dingue !"_ pensa le chevalier d'or. "_C'est une acharnée du travail, ma parole ! Elle va finir par s'user les neurones. Donc Mu, à toi de jouer !"_ Le jeune homme attrapa vivement le livre que lisait Aramante, et le ferma dans un claquement sec, sous les protestations véhémentes de son amie.

- Comme le dit si bien ce paresseux de Milo : "trop de travail tue le travail". Alors, dehors !

- Mu, tenta d'argumenter la jeune femme. Je suis chevalier divin, et donc plus forte que t…

- Tut tut tut, la coupa le Bélier. Chevalier divin ou pas, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer !

Rusée, Aramante tenta de faire plier Mu en le foudroyant du regard. Voyant que le chevalier restait sur ses positions, la jeune femme lui fit les yeux de chien battu et les yeux doux tour à tour, mais rien n'y fit. Mu restait de glace. Excédée, Aramante soupira lourdement, se leva brusquement de sa chaise et quitta la bibliothèque, non sans avoir assassiné Mu du regard.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, le Bélier s'effondra sur la première chaise venue en soupirant de soulagement. "_Je suis encore en vie. C'est un miracle qu'elle ne m'ait pas tué. Je suis le meilleur ! Mais le coup des yeux doux… Cette femme finira par avoir ma peau !"_

xoxoxo

Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué le chat noir sortir du temple des Poissons avec une brosse à cheveux dans la gueule. Ce même observateur aurait alors vu le chat rejoindre une silhouette sombre cachée derrière un massif d'arbustes et sous une cape noire. Et si ledit observateur s'était approché, il aurait vu le chat donné son larcin à la silhouette, et il aurait entendu l'ombre dire au chat qu'il avait bien travaillé, qu'il aurait droit à une grosse souris en rentrant, et que le Maître serait content.

Mais personne ne remarqua le chat voleur de brosse, ni même la silhouette. Et avant qu'on ne fasse attention à eux, les deux intrus avaient disparu du Sanctuaire.

xoxoxo

Ce soir-là, Aramante chercha sa brosse à cheveux en vain, et dut se résoudre à emprunter celle d'Aphrodite qui ne la lui prêta qu'après qu'elle eut avalé un copieux repas sous le regard menaçant du chevalier.

xoxoxo

Assis sur son trône, le Maître était plongé dans ses pensées. Comment faire pour mettre le chevalier divin de Merlin hors d'état de nuire à sa prise de contrôle de la Terre ? Il y avait bien ce moyen. Mais encore eut-il fallu qu'il possède un objet appartenant au chevalier ! Le Maître fut tiré de sa réflexion par un chat noir qui venait de lui sauter sur les genoux.

- Pharaon ? Si tu es là, c'est que mon espion préféré n'est pas bien loin, susurra la voix d'outre-tombe. Montre-toi.

- Vos désirs sont désordre, Maître, répondit une voix caressante et indéniablement féminine.

Avançant dans la clarté d'une lampe à huile, l'espionne drapée dans une longue cape noire s'offrit à la vue de son maître.

- Montre-toi, répéta la voix glacée et pleine de malveillance.

D'un geste souple, l'espionne abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant une masse de cheveux noirs tressés, une peau basanée, deux yeux d'onyx ourlés de longs cils noirs, un nez droit, des joues creuses et de fines lèvres roses. D'un autre mouvement souple, l'espionne sortit de sous sa cape un objet qu'elle tendit à son maître en posant un genou au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda la voix d'outre-tombe, se saisissant de l'objet.

- C'est la brosse à cheveux du chevalier divin de Merlin, répondit la femme. J'ai pensé qu'un objet appartenant à votre ennemi pourrait vous servir, Maître.

- Tu es bien la seule qui soit efficace, Bastet l'Egyptienne, dit l'être caché dans l'ombre. Les neuf autres conjurés sont des incapables ! Je devrais les faire exécuter.

- Mais, Maître…

- Silence, Egyptienne ! la coupa rudement la voix d'outre-tombe. Je devrais les tuer, mais heureusement pour eux, tu m'apportes un objet de grande valeur. Avec cette brosse, je tiens le moyen de détruire le chevalier divin de Merlin, seul rempart entre moi et le monde !

La voix fit une courte pause, puis reprit :

- Tu peux te retirer, Bastet. Et envoie-moi le dieu messager. J'ai besoin de ses compétences.

- A vos ordres, Maître.

La déesse se releva, garda la tête baissée, et quitta son maître.

xoxoxo

Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Une semaine était passée depuis la prophétie de l'oracle. Elle avait le cerveau plein des informations qu'elle avait glanées à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Son esprit travaillait à plein régime. Saturé d'informations, il faisait passer dans des rêves apocalyptiques les craintes et les peurs refoulées d'Aramante.

Ce matin-là, après s'être vêtue d'un jogging et d'un large T-shirt, Aramante se dirigea rapidement vers l'arène. En arrivant, la jeune femme se planta devant Angelo et lui dit, les mains sur les hanches :

- Alors, Angel ! Une revanche, ça te dit ? Je t'ai mis une raclée la dernière fois, rappela-t-elle, moqueuse.

Entouré de Milo, d'Aiolia et de Shaka, Angelo avait eu un mouvement de recul en voyant Aramante marcher vers lui avec un air déterminé, presque menaçant. Mais le Cancer s'était vite repris quand la jeune femme avait ouvert la bouche pour le défier.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Rama ? sourit Angelo, amusé. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

- Non, je n'ai pas peur. Mais je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuille pas avoir une nouvelle fois la honte de ta vie en perdant contre moi, provoqua Aramante, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comme tu n'as pas l'air décidé…

La jeune femme se tourna vivement vers Milo et demanda :

- Mon Scorpion préféré ! Voudrais-tu te battre avec moi ?

Mais avant que Milo ne puisse répondre, Angelo intervint, les sourcils froncés et l'air menaçant.

- Hep, Rama ! Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais. Je vais te prouver que de nous deux, c'est moi le plus fort !

Le Cancer attrapa alors le chevalier de Merlin par le poignet et la traîna au centre de l'arène de combat, sous les regards railleur de Milo, franchement amusé d'Aiolia et affligé de Shaka, bien que celui-ci eut les yeux clos.

- Il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant, ricana le Scorpion.

- Rama l'a manipulé de main de maître, sourit le Lion.

- L'orgueil et l'ego d'Angelo le perdront, soupira la Vierge. Allons voir notre ami se faire massacrer.

- Je ne te savais pas si sadique, Shaka, dit Milo, amusé en suivant ses deux pairs jusqu'aux gradins.

Le chevalier de la Vierge eut un sourire ironique, tandis que dans l'arène, Angelo et Aramante s'envoyaient des fleurs.

- Tu vas morfler, gamine ! Je vais t'écraser devant tout le monde !

- C'est ça, sourit Aramante. Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, papy !

- Sale peste ! grogna le Cancer. Tu ne fais pas le poids !

- Tu as raison, Angel. Je ne pèse que 50 kilos. De plus, ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je suis morte de trouille !

Dans un grondement sourd, Angelo se jeta sur Aramante. Mais elle l'évita et partit en courant, le Cancer à ses trousses. Tout en faisant le tour de l'arène au pas de course, Aramante hurla :

- Par Merlin, le Crabe est en colère ! Au secours ! Sauvez-moi, il va me pincer !

Les chevaliers présents dans les gradins éclatèrent de rire, froissant un peu plus l'orgueil d'Angelo qui accéléra sa course. Le chevalier se rapprocha d'Aramante et bondit brusquement sur elle, dans le but de la faire chuter. Mais la jeune femme se déroba au dernier moment. Résultat : le Cancer s'étala lamentablement et de tout son long au sol. Devant l'air à la fois vexé, surpris et revanchard d'Angelo, Aramante ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

Ce rire acheva de réduire en bouillie l'orgueil du Cancer qui se remit précipitamment sur ses pieds et bondit de nouveau sur son amie. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne fit rien pour esquiver, mais para le poing du jeune homme avec son avant-bras, et envoya l'une de ses jambes dans les côtes d'Angelo. Le chevalier esquiva et se mit à bonne distance de la jeune femme.

- Tu es enfin sérieuse, Rama, dit Angelo. C'est bien. Ma victoire n'en sera que plus éclatante !

- Ben voyons. Approche si t'es un homme, mollusque, répliqua Aramante, un petit sourire narquois ourlant ses lèvres.

Le Cancer ne répondit pas préférant se mettre en position d'attaque. Bizarrement, la jeune femme se mit elle aussi en position d'attaque. Elle avança la jambe gauche et fléchit le genou, tandis qu'elle mettait son bras gauche en travers de son buste, paume ouverte vers son adversaire, le bras droit replié contre son flanc, poing fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette position ? demanda Angelo, narquois. Tu espères vraiment m'attaquer avec ça ? Tu devrais avoir honte !

- La ferme, Angel ! Tu comptes parler encore longtemps ? Si tu veux abandonner, dis-le maintenant, je commence à fatiguer.

Avec un ricanement effrayant, le Cancer fondit sur Aramante, le poing en avant. Mais il ne la toucha jamais. D'un mouvement rapide, la jeune femme écarta le poing d'Angelo de sa main gauche, avança d'un pas, et frappa son ami de son poing droit. Le chevalier, surpris par cette riposte, fut repoussé rudement et se rétablit de justesse en plantant une de ses mains dans le sol sableux de l'arène.

Il s'était à peine redressé qu'une tornade brune arrivait sur lui. Se préparant à encaisser un coup par la droite, Angelo fut surpris de voir Aramante se baisser brusquement pour se relever violemment en le frappant au menton. Se reprenant, le Cancer passa à la vitesse supérieure. Les coups s'échangeaient à la vitesse du son, et Angelo avait réussi à prendre l'avantage.

Voyant une ouverture dans les mouvements de son adversaire, le jeune homme en profita. Mais son poing ne rencontra que du vide. Aramante, qui se tenait devant lui quelques secondes plus tôt, avait disparu.

- Où regardes-tu, Angel ? Je suis derrière.

Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et fit soudainement volte-face, s'apprêtant à attaquer de nouveau. Seulement, la jeune femme fut plus rapide que lui, et, de deux doigts, elle appuya sur un point précis du cou de son ami. Paralysé, Angelo s'écroula au sol, vaincu.

- Que m'as-tu fait ?! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne peux plus bouger !

- J'ai fait pression sur un nerf de ta nuque, répondit Aramante. Une fois ce nerf bloqué, tu es paralysé. Alors, qui a gagné ?

Le Cancer soupira lourdement, et avoua sa défaite. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, la jeune femme débloqua le nerf de son ami et aida celui-ci à se relever.

- Tu es vicieuse comme combattante, maugréa Angelo en s'éloignant vers son temple.

Aramante éclata de rire, se dirigea elle aussi vers les Maisons, et entra dans celle des Poissons. Dans les gradins de l'arène, Milo, Shaka et Aiolia commentaient le match.

- Rama est vraiment stupéfiante, dit le Scorpion. Elle a des positions d'attaque étranges, mais parvient tout de même à les exploiter au maximum.

- Sa victoire sur Angelo est écrasante, renchérit Aiolia. Il s'est donné à fond et a réussi à prendre l'avantage un court instant, mais elle l'a vaincu avec facilité.

- Aramante n'a pas gagné facilement, contredit la Vierge. Son handicap devait être douloureux et très gênant.

- De quoi parles-tu, Shaka ? demanda le chevalier du Lion.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué sa jambe droite ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, répondit Milo, elle traînait un peu la patte en arrivant.

- Une conséquence de son entraînement de la semaine dernière avec Dohko, dit Shaka en soupirant.

- En tout cas, il ne faut surtout pas qu'Angelo apprenne qu'Aramante était blessée, déclara Aiolia.

- Oui. Il risque d'être furieux, dit le Scorpion, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Ou déprimé, ajouta le chevalier de la Vierge.

xoxoxo

- Tu as compris, Nemrod ?

- Oui, Seigneur Loki. A l'heure la plus sombre de cette nuit, je me glisserai dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et irai tuer le chevalier de Merlin.

- Et n'oublie pas de me ramener sa tête.

- La preuve de ma réussite. Je vous la rapporterai avant l'aube, Seigneur Loki, promit Nemrod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer** Rien n'est à moi, sauf Aramante et les armures divines de Merlin et Nanna.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kathii:** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. Pour ce qui est de mes fics, va voir dans ma bio, tu sauras pour la suite de « A l'ombre du Sanctuaire ». J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements.

**Julie :** merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je ne sais plus trop si Eole est plutôt un dieu passif dans la mythologie grecque, et comme je n'ai pas mon dictionnaire sous la main, je te répondrais la prochaine fois. Par contre, ton intuition est juste, puisque le « Maître » est plus puissant que Zeus lui-même. La conjuration de Catilina ? Je ne connais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Niveau bouquin pour la mythologie, celui que j'ai c'est un dictionnaire d'une grande partie des dieux de différents panthéons, et je l'avais acheté il y a quelques 5 ou 6 ans chez Auchan. Non, si tu veux te renseigner, va plutôt sur le net. Ah oui, la « chose qui se prépare » avec la brosse à cheveux de Rama. Hehe tu verras ce que c'est plus tard ! Aramante, un nom d'araignée ? Et dire que je suis arachnophobe… En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**Patthy:** merci beaucoup pour ta review. Haha, la question à 10 000 euros : qui est le "Maître". Je suis désolée, mais je ne te dirais pas la réponse, ça gâcherait le mystère, tu ne penses pas ? En tout cas, tu sauras qui IL est plus tard dans l'histoire. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est plus puissant que Zeus, le Dieu des dieux. Bonne lecture ! bisou

**Rulae:** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le récapitulatif des dieux est fait pour que vous, lecteurs/lectrices, vous y retrouviez. Ensuite, Bastet est une déesse, donc elle peut s'infiltrer n'importe où sans se faire repérer. En plus c'est une espionne, alors un espion qui se fait remarquer, c'est un mauvais espion, non ? Et comme tout les espions, Bastet, même si c'est une déesse, risque sa vie en espionnant. Raison de plus pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et puis il ne faut pas qu'un simple conjuré tue l'ennemi juré du Maître ! Sacrilège ! Le Maître tue ses ennemis lui-même, surtout cet ennemi-là ! Je suis contente que la discussion entre Loki et Seth t'ait plu. J'ai adoré l'écrire ! Sorry pour Dohko ! Je l'aime bien aussi ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, l'orgueil d'Angel s'en remettra, Aramante va encore avoir des ennuis, et pour le reste : BONNE LECTURE !

**Note :** Voici le quatrième chapitre de "La Sixième Sentinelle".

Petites précisions :

_Merlin_ : dans la mythologie celte, c'est le plus célèbre des enchanteurs. Né d'une vierge et du diable, Merlin parle dès sa naissance afin d'éviter d'être sacrifié. Il a le don de lire dans les pensées, de se métamorphoser en tout et n'importe quoi, ainsi que de prédire l'avenir.

_Nanna _: dans la mythologie mésopotamienne, c'est le Dieu-Lune que les Babyloniens nommaient Sin.

_Seth :_ dieu égyptien du Mal. Il représente l'avidité, la jalousie, l'aridité. Il est le feu du désert, le dieu rouge.

_Baal :_ dieu de l'Orage chez les Cananéens.

_Loki :_ dieu scandinave du Mal, du Désordre. C'est un être cruel et rusé.

_Eole :_ dieu grec du Vent.

_Bastet :_ déesse égyptienne ayant les traits d'une chatte. Vénérée à Bubaste, c'est une divinité solaire.

Voilà, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. **_Pour avoir une meilleure idée de la forme des runes, tapez leurs noms dans Google image._**

**_

* * *

_**

Après avoir vaincu Angelo et s'être douchée et habillée de propre, Aramante avait déjeuné avec Aphrodite avant de faire le tour du Sanctuaire, seule. Le domaine était immense, et la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu en entier. C'est ainsi qu'en se promenant, Aramante découvrit une petite rivière qui formait une sorte de grand bassin naturel, avant de reprendre sa forme initiale.

_"C'est magnifique"_ pensa la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, près du bassin. _"Cet endroit est parfait pour créer la pierre."_ Vérifiant les alentours, Aramante remarqua que le bassin était entouré d'un grand bois aux arbres feuillus serrés et de buissons touffus qui le masquaient des regards du reste du Sanctuaire.

Pensant que personne ne viendrait, la jeune femme se dévêtit entièrement et plongea dans l'eau claire du bassin naturel. Au fond dudit bassin, la Française avait repéré nombre de galets. Prenant une grande inspiration, Aramante plongea et nagea jusqu'aux galets. Elle les observa attentivement un moment, puis en choisit un bien rond, lisse et rosé. Manquant d'air, la jeune femme remonta à la surface et posa le galet près de ses vêtements.

Le soleil de la mi-avril était chaud, et l'ombre que les arbres projetaient sur le bassin avait gardé son eau fraîche. Aramante décida de rester dans l'eau. Elle s'ébattit joyeusement dans le bassin plusieurs heures, sa longue chevelure brune ondulant dans son dos. Ce n'est que lorsque la lueur orangée du soleil couchant illumina d'une teinte écarlate l'eau du bassin que la Française réalisa que la nuit ne tarderait plus.

_"Wow, Aphrodite va me tuer ! Il est grand temps que je rentre."_ Prenant appuie des deux mains sur le bord du bassin, Aramante se hissa hors de l'eau et se dirigea, nue, vers ses vêtements.

- Rama ?

La jeune femme se figea et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir un Milo bienheureusement surpris et qui la reluquait de la tête aux pieds. Sentant la colère et la honte monter en elle, Aramante se métamorphosa brusquement. Une fourrure brune recouvrit son corps, ses pieds et ses mains se transformèrent en pattes griffues, ses canines s'allongèrent, devenant des crocs acérés, et ses yeux grenat prirent une teinte jaunâtre.

En quelques mouvements rapides, la créature qu'Aramante était devenue bondit sur le Scorpion, le renversant sur le dos. Milo se retrouva alors soudainement allongé sur le dos, un monstre gondant, à mi-chemin entre l'humain et le loup sur lui. Aramante fit ensuite claquer ses mâchoires près du visage du chevalier d'or et lui dit :

- Si tu tiens à rester en vie, tu ne parleras à **_personne_** de ce qu'il vient de se passer !

La voix effrayante d'Aramante, mi-bestiale mi-humaine, combinée à son apparence monstrueuse effrayait Milo. Ce n'était pas la crainte de perdre face à un ennemi qui assaillait le Scorpion. C'était une peur primale. Tout son être tremblait devant cette créature, comme si il l'avait rencontrée dans une autre vie et qu'il se souvenait du carnage qu'un tel monstre pouvait faire.

- Je ne dirais rien, murmura Milo, les pupilles dilatées de terreur. Tu as ma parole de chevalier.

Aramante fut satisfaite de cette réponse. Dans un grondement, son corps se modifia de nouveau, et Milo se retrouva avec un joli chaton écaille de tortue sur le ventre. Le chaton miaula doucement et alla se rouler en boule dans le cou du chevalier en frottant sa petite tête contre la mâchoire de l'homme. Sa peur envolée, Milo entendait le chaton ronronner dans son cou.

Le Scorpion leva lentement une main et la posa sur le chaton pour le caresser. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement agréable, Aramante gigota dans le cou du chevalier. Elle se dégagea de la grande main qui la caressait et s'éloigna de Milo. Le chaton laissa bientôt place à une Aramante nue qui se rhabilla rapidement. Le chevalier, qui avait compris la leçon et tenait quand même à la vie, avait fermé les yeux dès que le chaton avait commencé à grandir.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait aussi peur, Milo, dit enfin la jeune femme en posant une main sur l'épaule du Scorpion, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

- J'avoue avoir eu la peur de ma vie, répondit le jeune homme dans un pauvre sourire.

- Je vais retourner au temple des Poissons. Tu rentres avec moi ?

- Non, je vais rester ici encore un peu, répondit Milo.

Aramante hocha la tête, et d'une pression de la main sur le bras du Scorpion, lui dit bonne nuit. Elle ramassa ensuite son galet, le mit dans une des poches de son pantalon noir, et repartit vers les temples du Zodiaque.

xoxoxo

Nemrod avait suivi sa proie tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers infernaux (selon lui) du Zodiaque. Il l'avait vue se dévêtir et plonger dans le bassin naturel. Il s'était alors dit qu'une femme aussi frêle et belle ne pouvait décemment pas être une menace pour le maître du Seigneur Loki.

Il l'avait ensuite vu sortir de l'eau, puis un homme était arrivé. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Nemrod avait compris que la femme petite et frêle qu'il suivait était dangereuse. **_Très_** dangereuse s'il écoutait la partie animale de son être qui tremblait de terreur rien qu'en voyant la créature qui venait de renverser l'homme.

Puis le monstre était devenu un chaton avant de reprendre forme humaine. Sa proie s'était rhabillée, et se séparait de l'homme. Le soleil venait de se coucher. La nuit devenait de plus en plus sombre. Laissant sa proie seule, Nemrod passa par un chemin détourné et alla se poster entre les 5ème et 6ème temples, respectivement ceux du Lion et de la Vierge.

C'était le lieu idéal pour tendre un piège. Un épais buisson de houx offrait un abri plus qu'acceptable pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ne tarderait plus. La voilà. Nemrod la voyait maintenant. Elle venait de gravir les dernières marches menant à la Maison du Lion et avait atteins le palier situé avant la volée de marches conduisant au temple de la Vierge. Il glissa sa main vers sa ceinture, et la referma sur le manche d'un poignard.

xoxoxo

Aramante venait d'atteindre le palier se situant entre les temples du Lion et de la Vierge. Elle avait posé le pied sur la première marche du prochain escalier lorsqu'elle dérapa et tomba en arrière. Au même instant, la Française sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le bras droit. Surprise et sous le coup de la soudaine douleur, Aramante poussa un cri déchirant.

D'une torsion du buste la jeune femme évita la chute et se rétablit. D'un geste sec, elle arracha un poignard en argent à la poignée d'or finement ouvragée de son bras, et son esprit passa aussitôt en mode "combat". Le poignard avait atteint son bras droit, donc son agresseur se trouvait logiquement à sa droite.

Le regard grenat d'Aramante fouilla les ténèbres de la nuit et s'illumina d'une lueur sauvage. _"Le buisson ! Il se trouve là !"_. Avec un grondement sourd, la jeune femme alluma son cosmos. Une aura argentée entoura la Française, et des éclairs rouge et or crépitèrent dans sa chevelure brune. Aramante créa une boule argentée dans ses mains et la lança vers le ciel. La boule lumineuse explosa alors en millier de petites lucioles d'argent qui illuminèrent les alentours.

- Sors de là ! lança la jeune femme.

Et à sa grande surprise, une silhouette sortit du buisson de houx. Aramante découvrit ainsi un géant qu'elle aurait qualifié d'armoire à glace croisée avec un gorille. L'homme mesurait au moins deux mètres de haut et était large d'épaule. Il avait de longs cheveux gris épais, et des yeux jaunes effrayants. Le géant avança et sortit deux larges sabres du baudrier dorsal qu'il portait.

- Je suis venu te tuer, Chevalier de Merlin, dit-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse. Je suis Nemrod le Bourreau, et mon Seigneur aura ta tête.

- Je suis Aramante, chevalier**_ divin_** de Merlin. Si tu espères ramener ma tête à ton maître, il te faudra du renfort ! répliqua la jeune femme.

- Moi seul suffi. Je connais ta force, et tes métamorphoses ne pourront rien contre moi.

_"Il a dû me suivre jusqu'au bassin"_ pensa Aramante. _"Donc il sait que je peux me transformer. Je n'ai plus l'effet de surprise de ce côté-là"_. Accroupie au sol, ramassée sur elle-même, la jeune femme observa les deux larges sabres de son adversaire. A mains nues, elle n'arriverait pas à le battre. Elle se décida alors à utiliser sa propre épée.

- Béni cette nuit, Nemrod, dit Aramante en se relevant. Tu vas avoir le privilège et l'honneur de rencontrer mon épée. Regarde et crains Cythraul, l'incarnation du Mal celte.

La jeune femme dessina dans l'air une rune ressemblant à une flèche pointée vers le haut. C'était Tiwaz, la rune du pouvoir et de la combativité. La rune brilla d'une lueur bleutée avant de disparaître. Puis un puissant éclat bleu illumina le palier, et la forme d'une longue épée apparut.

Aramante approcha sa main gauche de la garde d'argent en forme de tête de loup aux yeux saphir, et referma ses doigts dessus. La lame de cristal jeta un éclair froid lorsque la jeune femme la ramena vers elle, et la lumière bleue s'éteignit.

- Viens donc chercher ma tête, Nemrod !

Le combat s'engagea alors. Le géant abattit son sabre droit sur la Française qui para avec Cythraul. L'autre sabre brilla d'un éclat métallique, et Aramante repoussa Nemrod vivement afin d'éviter d'être tranchée en deux par le second sabre.

- Bons réflexes, apprécia Nemrod. Mais pourras-tu éviter ceci ?

Avec une célérité étonnante pour un homme de sa masse, le Bourreau bondit sur Aramante et abattit ses deux larges sabres sur elle. La jeune femme leva Cythraul et para les deux lames de bronze. Ses pieds glissèrent sur les pierres du palier sous la force du géant. Ses bras tremblaient sous la poussée de Nemrod.

_"Il faut que je me dégage de là !"_ pensa Aramante. _"Je risque de perdre la tête à ce rythme !"_ La Française plongea alors sur le côté en lançant la lame de son épée sur sa droite, et elle sentit Cythraul entamer la chair du mollet de Nemrod. D'une roulade, Aramante se redressa et brandit son épée devant elle.

_"Il n'a même pas tressailli lorsque je l'ai blessé"_ soupira-t-elle._ "C'est pas bon ! Il faut que je passe aux choses sérieuses"_. Brusquement, Aramante vit flou et vacilla. _"Mais qu'est-ce… ?"_

- Tu vois flou, n'est-ce pas ? affirma Nemrod. Le poison est en train d'agir.

- Le poignard, murmura la jeune femme.

- Exact. Au moins, je suis sûr que tu mourras.

Aramante jura fort peu élégamment et réfléchit, tentant de garder son équilibre. _"Plus je vais bouger, plus le poison va se répandre rapidement dans mon organisme. Mais je n'ai pas le choix : je dois le tuer avant de me soigner ! Ou de succomber"_ pensa-t-elle, cynique.

- Alors c'est parti !

Cythraul dans la main gauche, la jeune femme se redressa et traça de la main droite, dans l'air, un symbole. Un H dont la barre du milieu était de travers apparu dans un éclat de lumière jaune.

- Hagalaz, rune du mystère et des perturbations. Symbole de la grêle, frappe !

Aramante posa sa main sur la rune et fit exploser son cosmos. Une pluie d'énormes grêlons tomba sur Nemrod. Au même instant, la jeune femme se téléporta derrière son adversaire et traça un autre symbole dans l'air. Une rune rouge sang représentant un accent circonflexe pointant sur la gauche apparue.

- Kenaz, rune de la magie et de l'énergie maîtrisée. Symbole de la flamme, brûle !

Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur la rune, et un torrent de feu s'abattit aussitôt sur Nemrod. Aramante se téléporta une nouvelle fois, et fut obligée de mettre un genou à terre. _"Encore une rune. Il faut que tu tiennes, satané corps !"_ pensa-t-elle en remarquant que sa vision ne lui permettait désormais de ne distinguer que des formes très floues.

D'un geste sûr malgré le poison qui courrait dans ses veines, la Française traça sur le sol un ultime symbole. Un triangle à la base plus longue que les deux autres côtés et pointant vers la droite brilla d'une lueur verte.

- Thurizaz, rune de la protection et de la prudence. Symbole de l'épine, transperce !

Aramante plaqua sa main sur la rune et fit une nouvelle fois exploser son cosmos. L'instant suivant, d'énormes et longues épines sortirent du sol et transpercèrent Nemrod, le blessant et l'immobilisant. Dans un dernier effort suicidaire, Aramante fit enfler et exploser son cosmos, puis elle attaqua :

- _Par la rage du Loup _!

Nemrod entendit un loup hurler, et la jeune femme se retrouva dos à lui et dit :

- Tu l'as entendu aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Le hurlement du loup.

- Impossible ! ragea Nemrod en crachant du sang.

Des lacérations apparurent sur le corps du géant, et ses bras, ses jambes et sa tête se détachèrent de son tronc pour tomber sur le sol.

- On se reverra aux Enfers, siffla Aramante avant de s'écrouler.

Deux bras la rattrapèrent alors, l'empêchant de toucher terre. Les bras la mirent sur le dos, et dans l'environnement sombre et flou qui était le sien, la jeune femme distingua une vague silhouette d'or.

- Shaka, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça.

- Lorsque j'ai senti ton cosmos exploser, je suis sorti. J'ai failli intervenir, mais je me suis dit que tu m'étriperais.

- J'ai été empoisonnée, sourit Aramante dans un rictus. Je ne vois plus rien et mes membres sont lourds.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Shaka, la panique montant en lui, pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Non, siffla la jeune femme. Tu vas me soigner ! Prends le poignard qui traîne, mais ne touche surtout pas la lame. Le poison est dessus.

Le chevalier de la Vierge alla chercher le poignard, puis vint prendre Aramante dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à son temple et la déposa sur le tapis de coussins qui lui servait de lit.

- Shaka, il faut que tu traces des runes autour de moi, souffla la Française, la respiration sifflante et hiératique.

- Tais-toi ! Tu vas finir par te tuer !

- Le poison est lent… J'ai encore le temps… A ma droite, avec ton cosmos, dessine Elhaz, un Y avec un trait vertical au centre du creux. A ma gauche : Laguz, un trait vertical avec un trait en biais vers le bas sur la droite en haut. A mes pieds : Dagaz, un X fermé sur les côtés. Et à ma tête : Eihwaz, le même dessin que Laguz, mais avec un trait oblique remontant sur la gauche en bas.

Shaka s'exécuta, et en reportant son regard sur Aramante, il la vit les yeux fermés, la respiration anarchique et murmurant le nom de Merlin.

- Aramante, que dois-je faire ensuite ? Aramante ?

- Merlin… Mer…lin…

La jeune femme se tut, et le chevalier de la Vierge sut qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. _"Que dois-je faire ? Rama est en train de mourir, et je ne peux rien faire !"_ Soudain, il eut une idée : elle avait appelé Merlin. Son armure pourrait peut-être l'aider !

- Merlin ! MERLIN !

Shaka appela l'armure de toute sa voix, de toute son âme. Lorsqu'une éclatante lumière d'or envahit son temple, le chevalier fut soulagé. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un jeune homme translucide et doré apparaître en lieu et place de l'armure divine !

- Par Badba ! s'exclama l'apparition. Cette idiote va me tuer !

xoxoxo

Milo remontait les escaliers du Zodiaque et traversait le temple du Lion lorsque le cosmos d'Aramante explosa quatre fois.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent en chœur Aiolia et Milo.

- Je vais voir, déclara le Scorpion. De plus, Shaka est déjà sur place.

Le Lion acquiesça et resta dans son temple, laissant son ami partir en courant. _"Rama, qu'est-ce que tu nous… Yeûrk !"_ Le Scorpion venait d'atteindre le palier où un corps démembré et décapité baignant dans un sang en train de coaguler l'accueillit. _"Rama, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?"_ se demanda Milo, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais au même instant, une lumière dorée inonda la Maison de la Vierge, alarmant le Scorpion qui se remit à courir. _"Rama !"_

xoxoxo

Shaka regarda le jeune homme et se demanda qui il pouvait être.

- Je suis Merlin, dit l'Enchanteur, répondit l'apparition. Et toi tu es Shaka de la Vierge. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à sauver cette imbécile. Il ne manque plus qu'un Scorpion.

Tout en disant cela, l'Enchanteur avait tracé d'autres symboles autour et sur Aramante. Au moment où il traçait ce qui semblait être le dernier symbole, Milo déboula dans le temple de la Vierge en appelant son gardien.

- Shaka ! Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un cadavre dans les escaliers puis il y a eu une étrange lueur dorée, alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici !

L'Indien lui répondit qu'Aramante avait tué un intrus et qu'elle avait été empoisonnée.

- Tu me dis qu'elle est en train de mourir ?! s'exclama Milo, incrédule et sentant la peur l'envahir.

- Si tu continues de paniquer ainsi, Scorpion, elle mourra vraiment.

Le Grec se retourna vivement vers l'apparition dorée qui venait de parler, et Shaka lui dit :

- C'est Merlin l'Enchanteur. Il est venu pour sauver Aramante.

Milo acquiesça, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, et s'approcha du corps étendu de son amie sur un signe de Merlin.

- Scorpion, dit rapidement l'Enchanteur. Tu vas piquer Aramante juste au-dessus du cœur et tu aspireras le poison. Tu le reconnaîtras, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il, répondant à la pensée de Milo. Chevalier de la Vierge, déploie ton aura sur ce temple et prie ta déesse.

Les deux chevaliers s'exécutèrent pendant que Merlin psalmodiait :

- **Elhaz, protection physique et spirituelle. Rune de la Conscience à l'Est.**

**Laguz, énergie vitale. Rune de l'Eau à l'Ouest.**

**Dagaz, éveil intégral et équilibre. Rune du Jour au Sud.**

**Eihwaz, résurrection. Rune du Passage au Nord.**

**Vent de l'Esprit à l'Est,**

**Eau de la Vie à l'Ouest,**

**Feu de la Force au Sud,**

**Terre du Corps au Nord.**

**Quatre éléments que complète Perthro, rune de la Destinée et du Temps.**

Merlin traça dans l'air la dernière rune du cérémonial : une ébauche de E dont les traits horizontaux du haut et du bas se creusaient vers l'intérieur, marquant l'absence de la barre du milieu.

Pendant ce temps, Milo aspirait le poison dont la substance plus épaisse et plus malsaine contaminait le sang d'Aramante. De son côté, Shaka étendait son cosmos sur son temple, calme et apaisant, alimentant le rituel de l'Enchanteur en énergie.

xoxoxo

Les autres chevaliers d'or se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient senti le cosmos d'Aramante exploser plusieurs fois, et un cosmos étranger et agressif s'était éteint. Puis le cosmos à la fois chaleureux et tranchant qu'ils avaient déjà ressentis quand l'armure de Merlin était apparue se manifesta de nouveau avant d'être masqué par la cosmo énergie douce et calme de Shaka.

Les chevaliers n'avaient pas quitté leurs temples. D'une part, parce que la menace avait disparue, d'autre part parce que leur devoir les obligeait à attendre que l'ennemi vienne à eux. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait plus d'ennemi, et les questions tourbillonnaient dans leurs têtes. En rentrant dans leurs temples respectifs, les chevaliers d'or se promirent de demander des explications.

xoxoxo

- Porte ce message à tous les autres conjurés, et dis-leur que s'ils ratent cette mission, je me passerai de leurs services. Définitivement !

- A vos ordres, Maître.

Le dieu messager s'éclipsa en un battement d'ailes, laissant le Maître seul.

- Et maintenant à nous deux, Chevalier divin de Merlin !

Un rire cruel et lugubre résonna dans la salle du trône, et les flammes des lampes à huile s'éteignirent.

xoxoxo

- Voilà, soupira Merlin. Cette idiote est saine et sauve. Il n'y a plus de poison dans son organisme, et les éventuelles lésions qu'il aurait pu causer sont guéries.

Milo se laissa tomber sur le sol, la respiration courte et transpirant à grosses gouttes.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si crevant de sauver la vie de quelqu'un ! haleta-t-il.

- Ce que tu as fais était le plus difficile et délicat, Scorpion, dit Merlin. Et grâce à toi, Chevalier de la Vierge, ajouta l'apparition, j'ai eu assez d'énergie pour mener à bien le rituel que tu avais commencé. Je vous remercie, Chevaliers.

- Aramante en aurait fait autant pour nous, Enchanteur, répondit Shaka, le visage impassible, mais tout de même soulagé.

- Sûrement, sourit Merlin, captant les pensées soulagées des deux hommes. Elle vous doit la vie et ne l'oubliera pas, vous pouvez me croire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons la laisser se reposer.

Shaka et Milo acquiescèrent, et le Scorpion retourna à son temple, mettant au parfum les chevaliers qu'il croisait, tandis que le chevalier de la Vierge descendait le Zodiaque pour expliquer la situation à ses confrères. Ce faisant, Shaka et Milo laissèrent Merlin veiller sur le repos d'Aramante.

- Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, tu aurais eu ma peau depuis longtemps, petite fille.

L'Enchanteur remit une mèche brune en place, et le silence retomba sur le temple de la Vierge.


End file.
